Un nouveaux départ
by nounouillechan
Summary: Pauvre Naruto à quand auras-tu le droit au bonheur ? Allez y pour savoir.
1. Chapitre 1 : Fin de la guerre

**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Ils ont à Kishimoto Massashi.  
 **Mot de l'Auteur** : Les personnages sont un peu OCC sinon ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner pour la suite des événements. J'ai réécrit à ma sauce la fin de la guerre après le scan 699.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin de la guerre**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, avec des nuances orangées, peu à peu les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter, avec hésitation sur la vallée de la fin. Tout n'était que désolation suite au combat de nos deux Ninjas. Les statues étaient détruites il ne restait plus que leurs pieds. Ils étaient allongés à bout de forces après avoir vaincu Obito Uchiwa, Madara Uchiwa et Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Puis leur combat où tout avait commencé et tout avait fini. Sasuke était blessé, ses yeux lui faisaient mal, il les ferma quelques instants pour les masser, il avait une entaille profonde et d'autres plus légères sur le corps.

Naruto quant à lui, il lui restait très peu de Chakra ne pouvant l'utiliser pour le soigner même si ses blessures étaient tout aussi graves.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke. Il avait peur qu'il ne rentre pas avec lui, il avait gagné le combat mais à quel prix ? Ils étaient tous les deux gravement blessé, l'un d'eux pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il rampa avec difficultés vers lui et leva la main pour prendre celle du brun. À ce contact, des frissons parcourut leur corps. Maintenant Naruto et Sasuke étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je suppose que tu ne rentreras pas avec moi à Konoha ? Demandât-il tristement.

\- Hun.

\- Toujours aussi causant. Dit-il avec un léger rire qui le fit tousser un peu de sang.

\- Baka. Arrête, n'aggrave pas ton cas, pour l'instant tu es aussi faible que moi. Tss.

Naruto savait qu'il avait raison mais il voulait absolument lui révéler la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il avait remarqué que ses sentiments avaient changé pour le brun quand il était parti rejoindre le serpent. Il s'était entraîné pour devenir plus fort pour le ramener. Petit à petit pendant cette période il ne pensait plus à ramener Sasuke pour Sakura mais pour lui-même. Au début il n'avait pas accepté ses sentiments il ne pouvait pas l'aimer mais quand il l'avait revus dans ce repaire il ne pouvait plus se le cacher il était amoureux du brun. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Tu sais, depuis que tu es parti… ça n'a plus été la même chose. Pendant toutes ces années a m'entraîner, à te chercher… Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus pour Sakura que je le faisais mais… pour moi. J'ai mis mon rêve de devenir Hokage à côté, je voulais te ramener à tout prix. Je voulais que tu sois à mais côté, je ne voulais pas être seul. C'est bizarre pourtant j'ai des amis maintenant, les gens à Konoha me respectent. Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Na...Naruto. Dit-il faiblement.

\- Tu sais mes sentiments pour toi ont changé, je ne te vois plus comme un rival, ou un ami ni même comme un frère... Je…t'aime. Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus que je t'approche. Dit-il tristement.

Sasuke était surpris des paroles du blond, il voyait qu'il allait pleurer, ses yeux reflétaient la peur d'être rejetés. Il avait le souffle coupé devant ce visage angélique bordé de larmes, il le regarda heureux qu'il éprouve la même chose que lui. Il avait remarqué cas chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était heureux de le voir. Même s'il voulait le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Pour Sasuke tuer Naruto était le seul moyen pour arrêter de ressentir ses sentiments étranges pour lui. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter puis quand il avait appris la vérité sur l'extermination de son clan. Il n'avait eu qu'un objectif détruire Konoha. Mais Naruto était toujours là pour le remette sur le droit chemin. Suite à sa rencontre avec Itachi il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le blond il l'aimait.

\- Écoute, je le dirais qu'une fois car un Uchiwa ne doit normalement montrer aucune émotion, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi après tout tu as…gagné. Si je ne rentre pas encore à Konoha, c'est parce que je dois ramener des preuves pour éviter d'être condamné à mort par ce village de traite. Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux surpris de celui-ci. Mais quand je vais revenir au village sache que je ne te… rejetterais pour rien au monde, tu m'as sauvé de mes ténèbres. Tu m'aimes encore avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mais le conseil et Denzo ont demandé à Itachi d'exterminer le Clan même si le Troisième voulait demander une trêve… ils allaient faire un coup d'État contre Konoha. Mon frère a accepté de le faire car il était avant tout un Ninja de Konoha. Quand tu deviendras Hokage, je te protégerais d'eux au péril de ma vie, tu le mérites. Je veux que tu gardes… ta joie de vivre, tes sourires, ton rire. Naruto je… t'aime aussi. Dit-il gêner.

\- Tu…tu…d'accord. Dit-il les joues teintées de rouge en baissant les yeux. Il se concentra sur son Chakra il avait senti que Sakura et Kakashi n'étaient plus très loin.

\- Sasuke je vais tout faire pour que tu sois réintégré. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement, leur baiser avait un goût métallique. Il puisa dans le peu de Chakra qu'il lui restait pour soigner la blessure la plus grave du brun avant de s'évanouir.

\- Baka, tu en as encore trop fait. Dit-il en le regardant tristement, il lui caressa le visage tendrement. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange, sur cette pensée il l'embrassa encore avant de partir.

Quand Sakura arriva sur les lieux elle se stoppa quelques minutes devant cette scène : Naruto était seul, couvert de sang, elle lui prodigua les premiers soins. Kakashi regardait dans les environs pour trouver le corps de Sasuke mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Il remarqua que Sakura était en larmes, inquiète de l'état de santé du blond.

Quelques jours plus tard Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qui remarqua était l'odeur du désinfectant. Il était de retour à Konoha sans Sasuke, à cette pensée il ne put réprimer une larme qu'il essuya tout aussi vite.

Il remarqua que ses blessures étaient encore présentes ne comprenant pas pourquoi car d'habitude Kurama l'aidait à le soigner. Il ferma les yeux il se retrouva devant la cage de Kurama ouverte. Kurama était encore faible ce qui le surpris quand il grogna.

 **«** _ **\- Tu as joué avec le feu gamin en utilisant le peu de Chakra qui me restait. La veille nous a aidés elle m'a redonné un peu de Chakra.**_ **»**

« - Désoler mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit arrêté. Kurama tu crois qu'il existe une technique qui pourrait te faire sortir d'ici mais tout en restant relier à moi ? Demandât-il sérieux. »

Kurama était surpris il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il était fier d'être son démon mais sa il lui dira jamais.

 **«** _ **\- Je sais gamin. Et pour répondre à ta question oui il y a un moyen il faudra demander à la veille. En parlant d'elle elle arrive. À plus gamin.**_ Dit-il en refermant les yeux. »

« - Merci Kurama. » Il se redressa avec quelques difficultés quand la porte claqua sur une Tsunade, les yeux remplis de larmes, qui le prirent dans ses bras. Elle le sera tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, gamin. Dit-elle en souriant, heureuse qu'il soit réveillé.

\- Hun.

\- Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Avant tout, promets-moi de ne pas crier.

\- D'accord. Répliqua-t-elle surprise du ton sérieux de Naruto.

\- Je vais faire un pacte avec Kurama. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il pourra apparaître en tant que renard de taille raisonnable ou en humain. Il vivra avec moi le temps que j'arrange les choses pour Sasuke. Tsunade, laisse-moi finir avant d'intervenir. Soupira-t-il. Je sais qu'il est dans le Bingo Book qu'il est Nukenin. Mais il m'a promis que quand il aura fini de faire ce qu'il doit faire il reviendra à Konoha, je ferais tout pour qu'il soit réintégré. Il nous a aidés pendant la guerre il aurait pu détruire Konoha mais il ne l'a pas fait, il a commis des erreurs mais Konoha en a commis tout aussi.

\- Expliques-toi gamin, quelle erreur a commise Konoha ?

Mais ils furent interrompus par Koharu et Homura qu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre prévenue par un Anbu ils étaient surpris du regard rouge du Jinchuriki Kyûbi no Yôko.

\- Vous, comment avez-vous osé. Dit-il froidement. Surpris du comportement de Naruto, Tsunade le regardait inquiet. Le jour où que je serais Hokage vous serez démis de vos fonctions du conseil, est-ce clair ?

\- Comment oses-tu, encore faut-il que tu deviennes Hokage. Cria Homura mais fut interrompu par Tsunade.

\- C'est encore moi qui décide… à ce que je sache vous savait très bien que c'est Naruto qui prendra ma place. Dit-elle agacée en repensant à leur rencontre quand il l'avait protégée contre Orochimaru alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse.

Koharu et Homura vexé partirent de la chambre, Naruto voulu se recoucher trop fatigué. Mais avait senti une présence qu'il connaissait c'était celle de Saï. Quand Tsunade partir il c'était montrer devant lui.

\- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Quand tu as essuyé tes larmes.

\- Ha. Dit-il en se redressant.

\- Tu sais tu devrais laisser ta peine s'exprimer j'ai lu sa dans un bouquin.

Gaara entre dans la pièce et constate la présence de Saï, ils échangent un regard amoureux dans lequel se reconnaît Naruto. Mais il est possible que Gaara et Saï n'aient pas eux-mêmes conscience de leurs sentiments. Avec l'idée qu'on ne choisit finalement pas d'être amoureux.

\- Que me vaut la visite du Kazekage de Suna dans ma chambre. Dit-il d'une voix amusé.

\- Je rends visite à un ami. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en s'approchant du blond.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

Gaara regarda Saï qui avait parlé, il le détaillait sous le regard de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui surprit les deux concernés. Gaara avait levé un sourcil intrigué.

\- Pardon mais vous me faite pensait à moi et Sasu.

\- Sasu ? Comme ton ancien coéquipier Uchiwa Sasuke? Demanda Gaara perplexe.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai lu dans un livre quand on donnait des surnoms c'était un signe d'affection.

\- Saï. Soupirât-il. Arrête de lire des livres découvre tes propres sentiments, part tes propres moyens. Tu ne peux pas apprendre ce que c'est dans un de tes livres.

\- Pourquoi ? Gaara occupant la seule chaise de disponible, à côté du lit, Saï s'assit sur le matelas à côté de Naruto.

\- C'est simple, par exemple moi j'éprouve de l'amour pour Sasuke et lui aussi.

\- Comment ça ? Comme Sakura ? Demandât-il perdus.

\- Non. Sourit-il tristement. Elle pense l'aimer mais en réalité c'est plus une obsession. Elle le trouve mystérieux, beau, classe, fort et j'en passe.

Saï avait le regard perplexe comme celui de Gaara ce qui le fit sourire, ces deux-là avait du mal à montrer leurs sentiments.

\- Je ne comprends pas quelle est la différence. Dit Saï en prenant son petit bloc note.

\- Au début avec Sasuke j'éprouvais de la colère j'étais jaloux de lui. Tout le monde était gentil avec lui c'était mon rival en cours comme dans la vie. Quand on a formé l'équipe 7 il est devenu mon ami, même si on se disputait souvent c'était de l'amitié. Puis le combat quand il est parti rejoindre Orochimaru il était comme un frère pour moi. Je me suis senti trahi j'avais perdu un membre de ma famille aveugler par la vengeance.

\- Mais comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais ?

\- C'est simple Saï, j'avais promis à Sakura que je lui ramènerais. Mais au fil du temps mes sentiments ont changé surtout quand on s'est revu dans le repaire du serpent. Dit-il en repensent a ce souvenir. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard. À partir de ce moment-là j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans Sasuke, j'aime être avec lui. Mais il m'a promis de revenir et je sais qui reviendra. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux il avait tellement peur qui lui arrive quelques choses et que finalement qu'il ne revienne jamais au village.

Gaara l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le calmer et Saï avait pris des notes ce qui l'avait fait sourire sous ses larmes.

\- C'était pour ça les larmes tout à l'heure. Demandât-il tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je me suis réveillé et que je me suis souvenu que Sasuke n'était pas là je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes. J'espère qu'un jour tu aimeras comme moi je l'aime.

\- Et tu sûr qu'il t'aime ? Demanda Gaara inquiet pour son ami il le respectait énormément depuis leur combat il était comme un petit frère pour lui.

\- Oui, parce qu'il va revenir à Konoha ce village qui l'a trahi, il le fait pour moi et non pour lui.

\- D'accord…pourquoi tu veux libérer Kyûbi-sama ? Demandât Saï sous le regard surpris de Gaara.

\- C'est un cadeau que je lui fais volontiers il m'a vu grandir il m'a aidé pendant la guerre.

\- Ça te ressemble bien ça. Dit le rouquin.

Naruto se mit à bailler ses yeux se fermait petit à petit laissant Gaara et Saï seul. Il c'était endormi après toutes ses émotions.

Gaara caressa tout doucement les cheveux du blond il avait pris sa décision il allait l'aider.

\- Kazekage-sama ? Vous allez l'aider ?

\- Hn.

\- Alors on sera deux.

Gaara et Saï décidèrent d'aider Naruto parce qu'il en avait besoin et qu'ils sont ses amis. Naruto s'est sacrifié plus d'une fois, c'est normal de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Et Saï et Gaara sont prêts à tout, y compris mettre tout le monde en danger.

Pendant sa semaine de convalescence, ses amis étaient venus le voir. Mais Naruto ne souriait plus ses yeux étaient ternes, ses sourires étaient faux. Plusieurs de ses amis avait étaient surpris de son comportement.

Il avait demandé à Tsunade s'il pouvait fouiller les archives ce qu'elle lui accorda. Plusieurs fois ses amis avaient posé des questions sur Sasuke la seule réponse qu'ils ont eue étaient le silence même Sakura n'était pas au courant.

Ce qui énerva la jeune femme, elle voulait savoir, elle avait remarqué le regard tendre quand on parlait du brun. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant ce combat, pourquoi il l'avait laissée partir. Il devait le ramener pour elle c'était ce qu'il lui avait promis à l'époque.

Quand il sortit de l'hôpital il croisa Gaara avec un regard triste il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandât-il inquiet.

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseille Naruto.

\- D'accord suit moi.

En arrivant chez Naruto Gaara se posa sur le canapé quant au blond il était parti faire du thé. Naruto réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard puis posèrent les tasses sur la petite table basse.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu sais ton ami Saï.

\- Il a fait quelques choses de mal ? Tu sais faut pas lui en vouloir il a du mal avec les êtres humains. Sourit-il à son ami.

\- Il m'a fait une déclaration. Dit-il tout en buvant son thé devant le regard surpris du blond.

\- Pardon ? Raconte-moi.

\- D'accord.

Gaara était sur le chemin pour aller chercher Naruto quand il croisa Saï. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui avec hésitation.

\- Kazekage-sama puis-je vous parler.

\- Bien sûr je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

\- D'accord. Dit-il un peu surpris du comportement de Saï.

ILs partirent dans un coin tranquille où ILS s'assirent sur un banc.

\- Kazekage-sama je crois que je suis amoureux de vous.

\- Es-tu sur de toi ? Demandât-il perplexe.

\- Oui je l'ai lu dans « comment reconnaître des sentiments amoureux ».

\- Ha ? Tu lis vraiment ce genre de chose. Dit-il surpris.

\- Hm…je ne suis pas très expressif et je ne connais pas les sentiments donc j'apprends.

\- Et donc tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui. Je suis gêné quand vous êtes là, j'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Tout en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir êtres avec vous et de savoir ce que vous faites. Je m'énerve facilement quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis honoré de tes sentiments, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir les accepter. Je suis le Kazekage de Suna et non de Konoha. Et puis tutoie-moi on a le même âge.

Gaara avait retiré sa main ce geste avait surpris le brun. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait lu un chapitre sur le rejet maintenant ce sentiment il pouvait le rajouter. Il se leva puis se mit devant Gaara.

\- Je comprends merci de m'avoir répondu. Puis il partit en laissant seul un Gaara totalement perdu. Il se leva pour reprendre son chemin pour aller chercher le blond quand il lui tomba dessus.

\- Maintenant tu sais tout.

\- Tu sais Gaara tu lui fais du mal en le rejetant. Mais la chose la plus importante est tu amoureux de Saï ?

\- Oui mais comme je lui ai dit je suis le Kazekage de Suna.

Naruto soupira un bon coup puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que Saï ne voudrait pas devenir un Ninja de Suna.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut devenir ton messager personnel ? Proposât-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je m'explique quand vous vous envoyez des messages ou des missions c'est lui qui les transmettrait il serait le seul à être assigné à cette tâche. Et parfois Tsunade pourrait le laisser une semaine voire plus si elle n'a pas besoin de lui à Konoha. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Si tu l'aimes vraiment accepte se compromit. Ne le laisse pas partir comme moi j'ai fait avec Sasuke.

\- Tu as raison Naruto peux-tu me donner son adresse.

\- D'accord. Sourit-il tout en marquant l'adresse sur un bout de papier. Tiens et Gaara surtout aiment le.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour l'aimer je vais l'aimer et en même temps je vais lui apprendre plein de choses qui ne trouvera pas dans ses livres. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Le pauvre je le plains en fait. Rit-il. Bon courage.

\- Merci.

Il partit en direction de l'adresse indiquer espérant qu'il soit chez lui. Sur le chemin il pensa aux paroles de Naruto il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aide lui aussi pour Sasuke. Sur cette penser il arriva devant le petit appartement de Saï qui était éclairé il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua.

Saï ouvrit la porte surpris de trouver le Kazekage devant chez lui il hésita quelques minutes puis il le fit entrer il lui montra le salon et s'asseyait en même temps que lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir il avait lu un autre livre sur les déceptions amoureuses comment sens remettre mais ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Saï mais comme je suis le Kazekage de Suna serait tu près d'être mon messager personnel. Demandât-il en remarquant le regard surpris et brillant de Saï.

\- Pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il hébété.

Gaara s'approcha de Saï et l'embrassa chastement quand il sentit les bras du brun entourer son coup. Il rompit le baiser tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

\- Kazekage-sama?

\- Appelle-moi Gaara Saï et tutoie-moi. On ira voir Tsunade-sama pour la prévenir. Puis j'irais voir Naruto.

\- Naruto ?

\- C'est grâce à lui si on est ensemble c'est lui qui a eu l'idée du messager.

\- D'accord et si on allait le remercier maintenant. Dit-il tout en l'embrassant.

Le soir même Saï était venu en le remerciant avec Gaara ils étaient ensemble grâce à lui. Puis ils étaient partis sous le regard heureux du blond. Ce soir-là Gaara apprit des nouvelles choses à Saï qui y prit beaucoup de plaisir.

Suite à ça ils avaient expliqué la situation à Tsunade qui avait eu du mal à assimiler qu'ils étaient ensemble. Avec l'aide de Naruto elle accepta Saï avait ramené le Kazekage à son village. Puis Naruto avait demandé l'autorisation pour aller aux archives se quel lui accorda.

Naruto était parti dans les archives pour chercher des preuves pour aider Sasuke. Des documents concernent sa mère Kushina Uzumaki, puis son père Minato Namikaze et pour son pacte avec Kurama.

Pendant une semaine il s'enferma dans les archives il trouva plein de choses pour aider Kurama, mais rien pour Sasuke. Puis il tomba sur un document qui stipulait que ses parents avaient une maison.

Suite à cette information il déboula dans le bureau de Tsunade demandant les clés de la maison de ses parents qu'elle lui accorda. Il fonça à l'adresse indiquée elle était en bordure du village vers le quartier Uchiwa. Elle n'avait pas été trop touché par l'attaque de Pain ce qui le fit sourire. Il entra dans les lieux elle était remplie de poussière, les murs étaient fissurés, le plancher était très abîmé.

Il passa devant le quartier Uchiwa où il s'arrêta l'endroit était abandonné il faisait sombre ce qui le fit frissonner. Il prit son courage à deux mains puis commença à marcher dans ce quartier où la vie n'était plus. Puis il arriva devant la maison de son brun elle était belle même abîmer par le temps. Il poussa la porte qui grinçait il visitait la demeure tout en imaginant son brun dans ce lieu. Puis en sortant de la demeure il se mit à pleurer tant de vie détruite à cause du conseil et de Denzo. Il avait pris sa décision il allait détruire le quartier Uchiwa parce que même en le rénovant personne ne voudrait mettre les pieds où tout un Clan avait été exterminé.

Sur le chemin du retour il passa par les toits pour ne croiser personne en arrivant dans le bureau. Tsunade était endormi avec une bouteille de Saké sorti ce qui le fit sourire il posa sa main sur sa tête ce qui la réveilla aussi tôt.

\- Naruto ? Demandât-elle encore endormi.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais racheter le quartier Uchiwa.

\- Que veux-tu en faire de ce quartier ?

\- Je vais le détruire pour effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs de Sasuke et en faire une rue commerçante. Puis réhabiliterait le commissariat pour que la police soit de nouveau opérationnelle à Konoha. Je veux que chaque Clan mette un dès leur pour éviter toute inégalité.

Elle le regarda, interdite, par ce qu'il voulait faire mais elle allait l'aider. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail ce qui s'annonçait fatiguant.

\- Bonne idée mais étais-tu sur de toi ?

\- Oui et je vais rénover la maison de mes parents qui porteront le nom d'Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiwa.

\- Je vois tu veux vraiment le réintégrer. Affirmât-elle.

\- Oui je le veux et tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis.

\- Dit toi déjà qu'il n'est plus dans le Bingo Book.

\- Merci la vielle. Sourit-il.

\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi Naruto. Exaspérer de son comportement.

\- Au fait je vais faire mon pacte avec Kurama j'ai trouvé toutes les informations nécessaires.

\- Tout abord tu vas le faire avec moi quand Saï va revenir.

\- D'accord et il faudrait faire des documents pour les personnes qui voudraient vivre dans le nouveau quartier.

\- D'accord je transmettrais ses documents. Puis je préparais une réunion où je demanderais aux chefs des Clan de venir pour réhabiliter la police dans Konoha.

\- Merci. Il était heureux son plan pour que le brun revienne sans problème avançait doucement mais surement.

Suite au retour de Saï de Suna Tsunade convoqua Naruto pour préparer le pacte avec Kurama. Il s'était isolé dans une pièce protégée par un Jutsu. Il avait fallu trois jours de repos pour Naruto que l'effet passe. Kurama était sorti sous forme d'un petit renard sous le regard amusé de Tsunade et surpris de Saï.

Suite à sa Naruto demanda de l'aide à Kurama pour récupérer quelques objets dans l'ancienne demeure de Sasuke puis ils partirent.

Quelques jours plus tard Naruto avait racheté le quartier Uchiwa sous la réticence du conseil. Mais qu'il détruit tout aussi vite. Ce qui lui fallut une arrestation par les Anbus du conseil. Naruto se rappelait toujours de leur tête.

\- Naruto Uzumaki pourquoi avez-vous détruit le quartier Uchiwa ? Cria Homura.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas et de toute maniérer je fais ce que je veux je l'ai acheté. Répliquât-il.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Déclara Koharu.

\- J'ose rien…j'agis nuance. Il était reparti tout sourire.

Ce jour-là aussi ses amis l'attendaient inquiets du nouveau comportement de Naruto. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il détruisait tout ce qu'il avait un rapport de prés ou de loin avec le clan Uchiwa.

\- Naruto faut qu'on te parle. Insista tristement Sakura.

\- D'accord je vous suis. Soupira-t-il.

ILs marchèrent aguentar restaurant Ichiraku Ramen. ILs de table when prirent Jun a été interrompue par le Teuchi et Ayame.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à mon offre ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Oui. Répondit Teuchi et Ayame en chœur.

\- Alors ? Se renseignât-il les yeux brillants.

\- C'est d'accord on veut bien une boutique dans le nouveau quartier que tu construis. Dit Teuchi il repartit en cuisine.

\- C'est cool en plus ça sera la plus grosse boutique vu qu'il faut de la place. Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Après avoir pris les commandes du petit groupe Ayame reparties en les laissant seul. Elle avait remarqué les regards inquiets sur Naruto. Tout le petit groupe se regarda pour savoir qui allait parler un premier ce fut Sakura.

\- Pourquoi avoir détruit le quartier Uchiwa pour en reconstruire un autre, tu ne pouvais juste pas le réhabilité? Demanda Sakura.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que les gens seraient installés ou un Clan a été exterminer ? Dit-il en regardent Ayame revenir avec les commandes puis elle repartit. Tous avaient entendu le ton froid qu'avait employé Naruto. Je lave juste l'honneur du clan Uchiwa.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Sasuke-Kun est partie il ne reviendra jamais. Avait répondu Sakura les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto ne supporta pas les paroles de Sakura comment pouvait elle affirmer autant de bêtise. Elle était aveuglée par son obsession et non d'amour envers Sasuke sinon elle aurait compris son acte.

\- Qu'en sais-tu. Répondit-il d'une voix froide. Ce qui surprit ses amis ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir aussi froid avec eux.

Depuis son retour il était différent il passait moins de temps avec eux où les évitaient. Il passait son temps avec Tsunade, Saï et récemment avec un jeune homme au cheveu de couleur feue. Personne ne savait qui était cette personne qui accompagner Naruto.

\- Mais… Demanda hébétée Sakura.

\- Galère Sakura. Soupira le Nara. Écoute, on sait tous que le sujet Sasuke est tabou, et j'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi. Moi je veux juste savoir ce que tu manigances, depuis que tes sorti des archives, tu as retiré Sasuke du Bingo book, tu as détruit le quartier Uchiwa. Tu as demandé une réunion…. Mais fis couper par le regard rouge de Kyûbi.

\- Garde ta salive on en discutera après. Soupira-t-il. À toi je veux bien en parler de toute manière Oba-chan et moi on va avoir besoin de tes compétences.

\- Galère… Mais fut interrompu par Saï qui arriva près de Naruto et lui montra quelques croquis et lui chuchote quelques choses qui le firent sourire.

\- Je suppose que Saï est au courant ? Demanda énervé Sakura.

\- Bah oui il m'aide dans la construction du nouveau quartier sans lui et ses plans ils en n'auraient aucun.

\- Donc si je comprends bien il y a que Shikamaru, Saï et Tsunade-sama qui sait. Demanda la rose.

\- Si on veut Shikamaru connaît la raison de mon comportement. Tsunade sait le strict minimum quant à Saï il est au courant de tout comme Sasuke.

\- Sasuke. Disent-ils tous surpris sauf Saï qui le regarda tristement il posa sa main sur son épaule et Shikamaru qui soupire un Galère.

\- Bha oui. Fronçât-il des sourcilles. Pourquoi ce n'est pas une surprise appart qu'il n'est peut-être pas au courant que j'ai détruit son quartier. Rie-t-il avant de se lever et partit du restaurant il fut rejoint par Shikamaru et Saï.

\- Naruto tu fais ça uniquement pour Sasuke ?

\- Comme toujours. Sourit-il.

\- Comment va Kyubi ensemble? costumes Saï.

\- Ça va une vraie mère poule. Rit-il.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le Nara surpris.

\- Il peut sortir quand il veut sous forme d'un Renard de taille raisonnable ou en Humain.

\- Je vois et l'Hokage le sait.

\- C'est même elle qui a voulu que je le fasse devant elle.

\- Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes aux archives.

\- Oui et non bon je vous laisse et Shika le dit à personne bonne soirée.

\- À toi aussi. Dit-il en partant chez lui. Ne voulant pas être interrogé par le reste de la bande.

\- Attend Naruto ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui puis toi et Gaara ?

\- Ça va. Sourit-il.

\- Tu fais attention avec lui il peut être trèèès possessif.

\- Je sais la dernière fois Temarie a failli mourir.

\- Ha ?! Dit-il surpris.

\- Elle est arrivé au mauvais moment. Dit-il les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Sourit-il. Tu repars bientôt pour Suna ?

\- Non pas pour l'instant. Je suis déjà resté une semaine le conseil commence à se poser des questions.

\- Je suis désolé ça doit pas être facile.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement Saï était parti en direction du salon il fut rejoint par Kurama puis Naruto qui apporta le thé. Il avait pris l'habitude depuis que le blond lui avait parlé de son projet puis il l'avait aidé à se mettre en couple avec Gaara.

\- Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ? Tu sais Gaara s'inquiète pour toi. Mais je sais que quand il va revenir tu seras pire qu'avant je plains Kyûbi-sama. Soupira-t-il.

\- Hé ce n'est pas vrai déjà. Dit-il les joues gonflé.

\- Ho faite Kyûbi-Sama voici les plans que j'ai dessinés. Il lui tendit les croquis qu'il observa minutieusement.

 _ **\- Pas mal du tout.**_ Dit-il en lui rendant.

\- Merci Kyûbi-sama. Bon je vais vous laisser et bonne soirée.

\- À toi aussi.

Quelques semaines plus tard le nouveau quartier était fini dans les rues commerçantes on pouvait voir plusieurs boutiques ouvrir les bâtiments étaient plus grands, le loyer n'était pas très cher. Les maisons, les appartements se remplissaient petit à petit le village était surpris de l'aspect accueillant du quartier.

Tsunade était ravi elle avait plus de place pour accueillir de nouveau habitant à Konoha. Elle avait réuni tous les clans de Konoha pour qui choisissent dans leurs seins qui allaient intégrer la police de Konoha. Car depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa il n'avait plus de police. Le commissariat avait les emblèmes suivants Uchiwa, Uzumaki et de Konoha ce qui avait fait sourire Tsunade et fait rager le conseil.

Plus loin quelques peut à l'écart on put remarquer l'emblème des Uchiwa et des Uzumaki-Namikaze sur le panneau. La maison était très belle Tsunade savait que c'était celle des parents de Naruto à l'intérieur on pouvait sentir tellement d'amour. À côté de la maison on pouvait voir une stèle à la forme des emblèmes ou plusieurs noms étaient inscrits. Naruto avait absolument voulu mettre tous les noms des morts du Clan Uchiwa et Uzumaki-Namikaze sur les stèles à l'entrée. À l'arrière un jardin avec une mare où plusieurs statuts étaient qui représentés tous les Biju. Naruto était contant du travail qu'il avait accompli avec l'aide de Shikamaru, Saï, Tsunade et de Kurama. Il manquait plus que Sasuke pour qu'il soit enfin heureux.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Nounouillechan : Coucou mes petits me revoici avec une nouvelle Fic dite moi ce que vous en pensez et dite moi si vous voulez la suite ou pas.  
Sasuke : Ta reprit du service en plus ta fait 11 pages ?  
Nounouillechan : Vi en plus cette fois ci y a plusieurs chapitres.  
Naruto : Pour le moment je souffre du départ de Sasuke tes méchante. Part dans les bras de Sasuke.  
Nounouillechan : Euuu... Ouai en plus sa va pas aller en s'arrangeant  
Naruto et Sasuke : QUOI!  
Nounouillechan : Je crois qu'on m'appelle.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le retour au village

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas à moi.

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Voici la suite j'espère quel vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le retour au village**

Sasuke était près du village de Konoha sur le chemin il avait appris plusieurs choses qui l'avaient fait sourire. Naruto avait détruit son quartier puis il l'avait réhabilité une ancienne maison ou son nom était marqué. Le nouveau quartier qu'il avait construit était accueillant selon la rumeur. Il savait aussi qu'il avait été retiré du Bingo Book comme son ancienne Team Taka. Suigetsu et Karin étaient partis ensemble et Juugo l'accompagnait il voulait demander à Tsunade si elle pourrait l'aider. Sasuke avait avec lui des preuves contre Konoha mais pas celle qui voulait-il voulait l'ordre de mission d'Itachi d'exterminer son Clan. Le seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver était à Konoha ou son ange se trouvait.

À Konoha Naruto avait prévenu depuis quelques jours Tsunade que Sasuke allait bientôt revenir au village. Sous le conseil de Saï qui lui avait rapporté grâce à l'aide de Gaara qu'il était dans les environs. Il ferait tout son possible pour éviter qu'il soit condamné à mort ou à la prison à vie.

Tsunade avait demandé les vraies raisons à Naruto. Certes il voulait que son ami revienne au village mais elle savait qu'il avait autre chose et elle allait le découvrir. Naruto avoua à Tsunade qu'il aimait Sasuke pas comme un frère mais comme amant. Ce qui avait surpris Tsunade mais avant que Jiraya meurt ils avaient eu une conversation.

\- Es-tu sur de doit Jiraya ? Demanda Tsunade perplexe.

\- Oui depuis leur combat Naruto n'est plus le même il s'entraîne pour le ramener. Mais je crois qu'il est amoureux de Sasuke.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

\- Je pense qu'il ne la toujours pas comprit.

\- D'accord.

Suite à cette penser elle regarda Naruto qui était rouge de gêne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument réintégrer Sasuke au village.

\- Oui, Mais s'il n'est pas réintégré je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

Tsunade comprenait mieux pourquoi quand on en parlait de l'Uchiwa il changeait de sujet. Naruto envoya un crapaud messager sur le chemin pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir directement au bureau de l'Hokage.

Le soir même Sasuke et Juugo étaient arrivés comme des fleurs devant le bureau de Tsunade. Elle n'appela pas ses gardes. Elle les regarda longuement elle remarqua que Sasuke était à bout de forces et que Juugo le regardait.

\- Je te croyais seul Uchiwa.

\- Je voudrais que vous soigniez Juugo.

\- Bien je l'aiderais. Maintenant parlons de toi Uchiwa tu es toujours Nukenin pour ce village.

\- Je vous signale que c'est de votre faute.

\- Expliques-toi ! Ordonna Tsunade.

\- Je sais pourquoi mon Clan a été exterminé par ordre du conseil et de Denzo. Le troisième voulait parlementer pour éviter le coup d'État. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir et ont ordonné à Itachi d'exterminer son propre Clan. Car avant tout il était un Ninja de Konoha.

Tsunade le regarda longuement elle n'était pas au courant de cet ordre de mission ce qui l'énerva.

\- De plus je veux être réhabilité Ninja quand Naruto deviendra Hokage et je n'obéirais qu'à lui.

Quand Naruto était rentré en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade, il avait reconnu le chakra si familier de Sasuke. La première chose qu'il avait faite, c'était de lui sauter dans les bras il était heureux de le revoir. Puis de vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé ce qui avait surpris le concerner, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux qui était d'un bleu si pur. Il n'avait pas compris son geste mais avait posé sa main sur sa joue il avait juste dit « Je suis rentré…Baka ». Après cette phrase Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de gonfler ses joues vexées des propos de Sasuke mais aussi amuser. Naruto entoura la taille de Sasuke il avait remarqué qu'il était épuisé puis posa son menton sur son épaule tout en lui donnant un peu de Chakra.

Quand il remarqua Juugo il lui fit un petit sourire quand il se déplaça et posa son doigt sur son front. Il utilisa un Jutsu pour bloquer le Chakra. Il se décala puis il reprit Sasuke dans ses bras pour lui passer son Chakra et surtout pour sentir son odeur qui lui avait manqué.

\- Naruto qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Tsunade perplexe.

\- Je lui ai bloqué le Chakra du serpent maintenant tu es libre.

\- Merci mais puis-je rester ? Demandât-il.

\- Tu peux rester maintenant il est inoffensif.

\- D'accord il peut rester mais pour l'instant je le garde en observation. Vu que tu lui as bloqué je vais essayer de lui retirer totalement.

\- Donc Uchiwa tu me feras un rapport de ton départ jusqu'à ton retour.

\- Je me doutais que vous allez me l'ordonner. C'est pourquoi vous avez dans ses rouleaux de mon départ jusqu'à la rencontre avec Itachi et la vérité de …l'extermination de mon Clan. Puis le reste ce sont les documents d'Orochimaru vous avez tout.

Tsunade regarda longtemps Sasuke il avait fait le nécessaire pour éviter d'être condamné à mort. Sasuke derrière lui senti le chakra de Kyûbi il se retourna et prit Naruto dans ses bras lui disant des paroles réconfortant il savait que le Kitsune versait des larmes pour deux.

Naruto c'était bien garder de lui dire. Elle allait fouiller les archives secrètes discrètement pour éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille aux deux vieux du conseil.

Mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Koharu et Homura, Naruto n'avait pu contenir son chakra. Dans un pouf sonore un jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur feue, aux yeux aussi rouges qu'un rubie. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt blanc il était plus grand que Naruto. Il regarda longuement le blond qui était dans les bras du brun ce qui le fit sourire puis il s'approcha d'eux.

 _ **\- Alors Uchiwa tu es de retour ?**_

\- Hn.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas comment Naruto fait avec toi.**_ Dit-il dans un soupir.

Kurama avait été appelé par Naruto il savait maintenant pourquoi à la vue des deux vieux du conseil.

 _ **\- Vous avait fait quoi au gamin la vielle ?**_

\- Kyûbi je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi. Dit-elle agacer.

\- Comment ça ce fait que vous n'êtes plus dans le corps du Jinchinriki. S'exclamèrent Homura et Koharu surpris et apeuré.

 _ **\- Ho mais c'est très simple Naruto et moi nous avons passé un accord depuis quelque temps. Je peux sortir en échange que je ne mange personne appart si on me le demande bien sûr.**_ Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Kura arrête. Soupira Naruto.

\- Naruto tu as une mission de rang S. Tu dois rester avec Sasuke pendant que je règle les conditions de réhabilitation de celui-ci.

\- Comment ?! Crièrent les deux vieux du conseil.

\- Sasuke tu diras merci à Naruto c'est grâce à lui que tu ne vas pas passer par la case prison pour l'instant. Quant à Juugo Shizune va t'emmener à l'hôpital pour les examens. Maintenant sortez je dois avoir une conversation avec le conseil. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon pour le conseil. Surtout avec les preuves que Sasuke avait ramenées.

Ils sortir de la tour de l'Hokage mais passèrent par les toits ils arrivèrent devant le panneau où les emblèmes étaient représentés. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard quand il fut tiré par Naruto ils passèrent devant les stèles puis devant la porte.

\- Bienvenus chez toi Sasuke. Dit-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

Ils rentrèrent dans la petite maisonnette à l'intérieur on pouvait ressentir tant d'amour.

Aux rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la cuisine remplie de placard surement de Ramen à l'intérieur. Un salon de taille raisonnable on retrouvait l'emblème du tourbillon et de l'éventail accroché au mur, un canapé, table basse et une grande bibliothèque ou de vieux rouleau était disposé puis un buffet ou trônait des photos. Ils passèrent devant l'escalier pour arriver devant deux chambres.

Dans la première chambre les couleurs étaient sombres, sensuelles avec un lit deux places et une commode la salle de bain était reliée à celle-ci.

Tout comme la première chambre une salle de bain était reliée. La chambre était de couleur très claire avec de l'oranger, avec un bureau, un lit de deux places, une armoire. Puis une commode où trônait des peluches. Celle d'un renard et d'un crapaud et d'autres photos, intriguer il se rapprocha sur ses photos on pouvait voir une femme aux longs cheveux roux avec un homme aux cheveux blonds qui reconnut étant le 4e Hokage.

Il prit une photo où on pouvait voir un bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Il sentit des bras autour de sa taille il aimait avoir Naruto près de lui ça l'apaisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa famille en regardant ce couple.

\- Sasuke comment trouves-tu ma mère ? Demandât-il.

\- Très jolie. Tous en reposent délicatement le cadre et se retournèrent il comprenait mieux pourquoi Naruto avait irrité du Kyûbi il était le plus digne.

\- Ou les as-tu trouvés ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Dans les archives et… Il hésita quelques minutes avant de reprendre. J'ai aussi trouvé des photos qui pourraient intéresser je les ai mis dans un carton si tu veux. Et Kurama a été chez toi pour récupérer des affaires.

\- Merci. Dit-il presque dans un murmure.

\- Au fait, j'ai préparé un bain tu peux y aller j'ai mis des affaires pour te changer. Car le style serpent ne te va pas du tout. Dit-il amuser.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment. Sourit-il.

Sasuke parti en direction de la salle de bain pendant que Naruto parti en direction de la cuisine où il retrouva Kurama en train de préparer le repas.

 _ **\- Alors comment va l'Uchiwa ?**_ Dit-il d'un air amusé.

\- Kura ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de moi.

 _ **\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher tu le sais gamin.**_

\- Je sais. Et merci pour ton aide.

 _ **\- Je n'ai rien fait c'est plutôt la vielle.**_

\- Tu m'as aidé à vivre le temps qu'il n'était pas là.

 _ **\- Tu vas lui dire quand pour le quartier ?**_

\- Demain.

 _ **\- Aller va chercher ton Uchiwa le dîner est bientôt près.**_

Pendant ce temps-là dans la salle de bain Sasuke était arrivé il avait repéré les affaires avec le dessin de l'éventail dessus il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se déshabilla avec quelque difficulté passa sous la douche où il se savonna et se lava les cheveux puis il rentra dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude glissée sur ses muscles tendu il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être il ferma les yeux.

Quand il fit déranger par un frappement à la porte il se releva avec quelque difficulté il se sécha et mit son boxer. Naruto avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain tout doucement quand il avait entendu le fameux « Hn » de Sasuke.

\- Le repas est près…Il arrêta sa phrase en voyant les cicatrices et les hématomes il se dirigea vers l'armoire dont il sortit une trousse de soin. Sasuke leva un sourcil intrigué quand il leva son regard dans la glace. On voyait des hématomes, plusieurs petites cicatrices par-ci par-là. Naruto posa délicatement ses doigts imbibé de crème sur les cicatrices ce qui fit frissonner l'Uchiwa.

\- Sasu… Sa voix trahissait le regret dans ses yeux brillants.

Sasuke tiqua à la formulation de son prénom il n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Depuis quand tu me donnes un surnom Usuratonkachi ? Dit-il amuser en voyant les joues rougies du Kitsune.

\- Bah…eut…Dit-il gêner en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Donc je peux t'appeler Naru. Répondit-il avec amusant le regardant rougir encore plus.

Mais fit déranger par Kurama qui prévenait que le repas allait refroidir. Sasuke s'habilla il suivit Naruto arriver dans la cuisine le renard avait remarqué le regard fuyant du blond.

 _ **\- Tu lui as fait quoi Uchiwa ?**_ En montrant Naruto des yeux.

\- Rien c'est lui qui a commencé en me donnant un surnom.

\- Mais…mais c'est sorti tout seul. Dit-il encore plus rouge en repensent à la voix que Sasuke avait prise en l'appelant ainsi.

 _ **\- Je suppose pour te venger tu l'as appelé aussi par un surnom.**_

\- Hn.

 _ **\- Deux vrais gosses par un pour rattraper l'autre.**_ Soupira le renard _ **. Bon manger ça va être froid.**_

Pendant le repas Sasuke observait beaucoup Naruto mais aussi Kurama. Le blond avait raconté au brun qu'il avait passé un accord avec Kurama. Après la guerre il avait voulu le remercier en lui faisant ce cadeau. Le renard avait l'air plus apaisé plus protecteur auprès du blond. Il se comportait comme une mère poule faut dire qu'il l'avait vu grandir. À la fin du repas Naruto essuyait la vaisselle pendant que Sasuke lavait et que Kurama débarrassait. Il partit en direction de sa chambre et ferma la porte. Quand Naruto et Sasuke parti dans l'autre chambre.

\- Je dors où ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Eu…Je n'ai pas de futon on ira en acheter un demain mais pour l'instant ça sera avec moi. Dit-il gêner en baissant les yeux.

\- Hun.

Sasuke se mit en boxer et parti en direction du lit il fit pareil. Ils se couchèrent chaque un de leur côté. Mais pendant la nuit Sasuke fut réveillée par un de ces cauchemars habituels. Le blond l'avait senti une fluctuation de son chakra il c'était réveiller puis le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien Sasu. Tu es avec moi maintenant. Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le coup.

À ce contact il se sentit mieux en sécurité il se retourna pour se blottit dans ses bras et se rendormir l'un coller à l'autre.

Le lendemain c'est un renard surpris qui les trouvait endormi apaiser l'un contre l'autre il partit chercher l'appareil photo et les prix moyens de les faire chanter se dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il se rappela de l'état du gamin après la guerre quand ils avaient fait leurs promesses. Puis le pacte qu'ils avaient passé il adorait sa forme humaine surtout depuis qu'il s'amusait avec son amant. Et puis il préparait une surprise pour son gamin il espérait que sa lui plairait.

Dans la chambre Sasuke se réveillait près du blond il adorait son odeur il nicha sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci qui le réveilla.

\- 'Veux dormir Sasu. Dit-il d'une voix mal réveillée.

\- Aller lèves-toi Kitsune. Lui susurrât-il à l'oreille.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un puits sans fond il l'embrassa le baiser était chaste et doux. Pas comme celui qu'ils avaient fait avant de se quitter à la Vallée de la Fin.

\- Sasu finalement pour le futon on va oublier. Puis j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Hn?

\- J'ai…détruit ton quartier. Dit-il pas très sûr de lui.

\- Je sais, sur le chemin j'ai entendu ça.

\- Désolé. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Je voulais que tout t'ait mauvais souvenir disparaisse. Tu m'en veux ? Tout en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Il faudra que tu me le montres ce nouveau quartier puis ce que tu as ramené de chez moi. J'ai vu qu'on n'est pas monté à l'étage je suppose qui y ait un rapport.

\- Oui. Il y a deux pièces dans une d'elles y a tes affaires.

\- Hn.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent avant de rire, ils se levèrent dans l'après-midi s'habillèrent, parti en direction de la cuisine. Ils prirent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous les rires et crie de Naruto. Quand le repas fut fini ils partirent se laver sous l'œil amusé de Kurama son gamin rayonné de nouveau il était heureux pour lui. Dans la salle de bain on put entendre Naruto se plaindre et un Sasuke rire. Quand ils sortirent Kurama était installé dans le salon avec un parchemin en main.

\- Kura tu viens on sort ?

 _ **\- Pas envie. Ha pendant que vous dormiez la veille à prévenu le village et tes amis que l'Uchiwa était revenu.**_

\- Merde ils vont débarquer. Soupira-t-il. Viens avant qu'ils viennent nous embêter Kura c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir.

 _ **\- Tu as tout compris gamin. Surtout si l'autre folle aux cheveux roses débarque.**_ Sourit-il.

Sur le chemin Sasuke écoutait ce qu'il avait raté depuis la fin de la guerre. Naruto expliqua sa semaine à l'hôpital ses recherches et ses projets pour le réhabilité. Il parla des couples mais aussi qu'il avait été en froid avec eux. Il adorait entendre Naruto parler mais il préférait mourir que de lui dire. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il était près de lui il était enfin heureux. Ils arrivèrent dans l'ancien emplacement du quartier Uchiwa les rues noires de monde. Sasuke était surpris de ce que le blond avait fait de cet endroit. Naruto et Sasuke s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons sur eux. Sasuke remarqua une petite ruelle sombre où il emmena discrètement son blond pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci Naru. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Dit-il tout gêner.

Ce qui fit sourire le brun.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

\- Hn avec toi ça ne va pas être difficile.

Puis ils sortirent de la ruelle comme si de rien n'était puis Naruto faisait des gestes dans tous les sens tout en lui expliquant le quartier. Sur le chemin ils avaient remarqué les messes basses sur leur passage mais ils s'en, moquaient. Après avoir visité tout le quartier il montra le nouveau restaurant de Ramen. Puis ils partirent en direction de la Tour de l'Hokage pour aller embêter Tsunade. Quand Naruto fut poussé violemment par une boule de nerfs roses qui s'avéra être Sakura.

\- Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun. Pleura-t-elle de joie.

Il se dégagea de Sakura pour se mettre au niveau de Naruto afin de vérifier s'il allait bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention. Répondit Naruto d'une voix agacée du comportement de la rose.

Ce qui surprit Sakura qui ne s'attendait pas à sa de sa part et Sasuke il savait qu'il avait changé mais pas ce point. Sakura essuya ses larmes puis regarda Sasuke en mode love, heureuse qu'il soit de retour elle allait enfin se mettre avec lui. Elle attrapa le bras de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun est ce qu'on pourrait se voir. Dit-elle en prenant une voix mielleuse.

Ce qui énerva le Kitsune il ne supporta pas le rapprochement de Sakura sur son brun. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais ni dans le présent et ni dans le futur.

\- Non il doit aller voir Oba-Chan.

\- Bah…eut…Répondit-elle prise au dépourvu. Je peux venir avec toi Sasuke-Kun ?

Celui-ci avait senti le changement de Chakra du blond à son arrivée il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être jaloux ce qui lui fit sourire intérieurement. Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et soupira.

\- C'est bon je vous laisse. Mais Sasuke se dégagea de Sakura à son grand regret et rattrapa le blond.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois me surveille. Dit-il en se rapprochent de lui. Avoue que t'a essayé de me tuer en me laissant seul avec elle.

À cette remarque le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'énerver Sakura, pourquoi il parlait au blond et non à elle.

Ils partirent en laissant seul le bonbon rose, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après leur rencontre. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau ils remarquèrent le visage fermé de Tsunade.

\- Ah vous voilà, j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'ordre de mission. Fait chié. Dit-elle énerver.

\- S'il n'est pas aux archives, soit Denzo la cacher mais ça on ne sera jamais vu que Sasuke la tuée soit c'est le conseil.

\- J'y avais pensé à ça si ce sont eux il faut que je trouve un moyen.

\- Envoyer Saï il est très fort pour les infiltrations. Dit le blond.

\- Je voulais profiter de ce qu'ils soient en réunion pour que Saï les infiltre. Mais depuis qu'ils savent qu'il est en couple il n'a que des missions à l'extérieur. Dit-elle agacer. Puis il y a aussi le Kazekage de Suna qui va venir pour les Examen Chûnin qui auront lieu à Konoha.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Vois-tu Sasuke, Gaara et Saï sont ensemble donc toutes les missions en rapport au Kazekage de Suna il intervient. Dit Naruto tout sourire. Mais le conseil n'a pas apprécié qu'il soit gay et depuis Saï est rarement à Konoha.

\- Tu as bien résumé la situation. Soupira-t-elle.

Sasuke était surpris Gaara sortait avec celui qui l'avait remplacé il avait oublié de lui dire quand il avait parlé des couples qui c'était formé à Konoha.

\- Pour l'instant vous faites profil bas devant le conseil je dis ça surtout pour toi Naruto. Ils t'ont déjà dans le collimateur avec tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Je sais. Boudât-il.

\- Sasuke j'ai prévenu le village de ton retour ce matin. Maintenant il faut que je t'examine. Quand tu es arrivé j'ai remarqué tes blessures.

\- Comment va Juugo ?

\- Il va bien il s'habitue petit à petit et puis je lui ai trouvé un appartement dans le nouveau quartier.

\- C'est cool Juugo va se faire à Konoha. Dit le blond tout content.

\- Oui y a même Ino qui prend soin de lui.

\- Vraiment pauvre Juugo. Dit-il amuser.

\- Donc Sasuke laisses-toi faire.

\- Hn.

Sasuke fronça des sourcilles mais se laissa faire, Tsunade prodigua son Chakra elle avait remarqué que ses yeux avaient été trop utilisés qu'il devait les reposer. Grâce au Chakra de Kyûbi il récupérait doucement mais surement. Puis elle passa à Naruto qui soupira elle vérifia s'il n'avait eu aucun changement depuis le pacte puis ils quittèrent le bureau.

Ils partirent voir Juugo en arrivant à sa chambre Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire Ino était en train de le disputer car à chaque fois qu'il laissait la fenêtre ouverte plusieurs oiseaux venait le voir elle en avait marre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures tout en prenant des photos puis parties en laissant leur pauvre ami avec Ino.

Sur le chemin Naruto et Sasuke se disputait comme à l'époque sous les regards des habitants certains étant content d'autres étaient en colère. Puis ils croisèrent Akamaru, Kiba et Hinata mains dans la main. Puis Naruto proposa un petit combat sous l'encouragement de Kiba.

Ils partirent sur le terrain d'entrainement ou le combat avait fait rage mais hélas c'était un match nul sous les cris de protestation du blond et le rire de Kiba.

Puis ils rentrèrent à la maison épuiser par cette journée. Ce soir-là ils se sont aimés ils étaient en fins heureux de se retrouver.

Pendant quelques jours tout se passaient bien Naruto et Sasuke cachaient leurs relations à tous. Sauf bien sûr ce qui était au courant et qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte le révéler. Au début Saï avait eu du mal à comprendre mais les aida. Plusieurs fois Sakura avait fait des tentatives pour se rapprocher du brun mais à chaque fois il restait avec le blond. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

Pourtant elle proposa de manger avec lui, de se balader mais chaque fois il disait être occupé ou les autres intervenaient. Elle voulait conquérir le cœur de son brun comme elle disait et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir même à faire les pires choses pour qu'il l'accepte.

Ce qui était au courant de la relation du brun et du blond étaient inquiets du comportement de Sakura elle aurait dû abandonner depuis le temps. Le brun avait été plusieurs fois direct en disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Même Ino avait callé l'affaire elle sortait avec Juugo ce qui avait fait plaisir au brun que son ami soit heureux.

Naruto prenait beaucoup de photo sous les protestations du brun mais qui se laissait faire. Faut dire que le Kitsune lui avait sorti la carte de je n'ai que celle de la Team 7. Il avait emmené Sasuke partout dans Konoha sous le rire de Kurama qui les accompagner parfois quand il n'était pas avec son amant.

Ce qui intrigua grandement Sasuke qui pouvait bien être l'heureuse élue. Puis ils avaient surpris Iruka et Kakashi dans une position assez compromettante ce qui avait fait rire Kurama.

Ce jour-là à Konoha le rire de Kurama avait été entendu et les pauvres victimes rouge de gêne. Après qu'ils soient rhabillé Iruka parti faire du thé.

\- Alors Sasuke pas trop dur ton retour ? Demanda Kakashi au même moment qu'Iruka ramena le thé puis se posa à côté de lui.

 _ **\- Le pauvre Naruto le traine partout dans le village et le prend en photo.**_ Rigola Kurama.

\- Mais c'est juste pour qu'il voie les changements et j'ai qu'une photo de lui avec la Team 7. Dit-il vexer en gonflant ses joues.

Kakashi et Iruka regardèrent longuement Naruto avant de rire il était enfin heureux il était redevenu comme avant ou du moins plus joyeux.

\- Je vois j'espère que Sakura n'est pas au courant elle pourrait te voler tes photos.

\- Elle ne pourra pas c'est à Kura l'appareil. Sourit-il. Il ne fallait absolument pas quelle tombe sur les photos deux en train de s'embrasser où se faisant des câlins sinon ils étaient mal. Et puis il avait un peu menti c'était son appareil Kurama avait le sien.

\- Heureusement alors. Sasuke je voudrais savoir une chose pourquoi être revenu ?

\- J'avais plus rien à faire et Naruto ma proposer de revenir.

\- C'est tout pas d'autre raison. Demanda-t-il malicieusement sous le sourire de Kurama qui se leva.

 _ **\- Je vous laisse les gamins je dois aller voir quelqu'un.**_

\- À plus. Dit-il en chœur.

\- Non rien d'autre.

-Si tu le dis. Sinon Naruto vu que tu as les moyens maintenant payes des Ramen.

\- Haaaaa. Criât-il en se retournant vers Sasuke. J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que j'ai fait une mise à jour dans tes payer et ton compte. Au fait il est plus riche que moi vous savez Kakashi-sensei.

\- Commença Usuratonkachi ?

\- Bha comme j'ai racheté ton quartier j'ai mis l'argent sur ton compte et la moitié du bénéfice que j'ai eu des achats du nouveau quartier.

\- Tes pas si bête que sa en fait Usuratonkachi.

-Bha c'est Iruka-sensei qui m'a aidé. Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- Écoute Sasuke le conseil s'est servi dans ton héritage quand Naruto a vu sa-il ma demandé mon aide pour éviter que l'argent qu'il allait dépenser revienne à toi.

\- Tsss et donc. Demandât-il vivement qu'ils meurent pour qu'il soit enfin heureux avec son ange.

\- Grâce à Naruto tu es revenu au point de départ avant que tu partes faut dire qu'il avait aussi un héritage.

\- Oui c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu racheter ton quartier.

\- Donc Sasuke ne t'avise plus à faire de bêtise maintenant. Dit Iruka d'un air faussement sévère.

\- Hn.

Puis ils continuèrent à parler toute l'après-midi quand ils repartirent sous les rires des deux Senseis qui avaient réussi à avoir leur Ramen.

Mais hélas ce jour-là Naruto proposa à Sasuke de finir l'après-midi à la clairière mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Sakura qui les avait suivis. Étant dans leur bulle couper du monde.

En arrivant Naruto lâcha sa main il s'allongea dans l'herbe puis il ferma les yeux. Il sentit un poids sur lui quand il les ouvrit Sasuke était près de lui à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Puis ils s'embrassèrent le baiser au début chaste était de plus en plus passionné.

Dans les buissons Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche choquée, Sasuke embrassait Naruto et pas l'inverse ses larmes coulaient à flots. Puis ils rompirent le baiser Sasuke commença à l'embrasser dans le coup tout en glissant sa main sous son T-shirt sous le soupir de Naruto.

\- Je t'aime Naru.

\- Moi aussi Sasu. Mais il ne faut pas quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- Hn…dommage j'aime bien t'entendre gémir.

\- Pervers Sasu. Dit-il en se relevant tout en lui caressa le visage il était rayonnant puis il partit vers la rivière suivie de Sasuke.

\- Viens te bayer avec moi. Dit-il en se déshabillant sous les yeux gourment de son amant qui lui aussi se déshabilla. Ils rentrèrent dans l'eau Sasuke prit dans ses bras Naruto et l'embrassa.

\- Au fait merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Grâce à toi j'ai pu voir mon père. Sourit-il.

\- Naru et si on rentrait j'ai envie de toi. À cette phrase Naruto éclata de rire il adorait la vraie personnalité de son brun.

Sakura quitta les lieux sous le choc et partit en direction du conseil elle voulait se venger. Elle se sentait trahie par Naruto comment avait-il pu faire ça. Rien dans leur comportement ne faisait penser qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle allait remettre son amour de toujours sur le droit chemin il ne pouvait que l'aimer elle et non Naruto. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être gay il lui appartenait. Elle réfléchissait pendant quelques minutes à quel moyen elle pourrait enfin lui montrer à quel point elle l'aime. En arrivant elle demanda à voir les membres du conseil que c'était une urgence elle suivit l'Anbu.

\- Qui y a-t-il de si urgentes mademoiselles Haruno ?

\- J'ai vu Sasuke et Naruto qui s'embrassaient.

\- Comment ça vous avez peut-être mal vu? Demanda Koharu choqué des propos de Sakura.

\- Non ils étaient en train de se…déshabiller mutuellement tout en s'embrassant. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Repensant à la scène dans la clairière.

Koharu et Homura devaient les séparer à tout prix. Il devait avoir une descendance pour le clan Uzumaki pour garder le Kyûbi No Yôko sous la main. Pour le clan Uchiwa de le refaire tout un clan en le contrôlant pour éviter de nouveaux un coup d'État.

\- J'ai une solution pour les séparer mais je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira.

\- Dite toujours je vous écoute.

\- Vous devez absolument trouver une épouse pour Sasuke. Dit-elle fier de son idée.

\- Vous avez eu une bonne idée vous serait cette épouse.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Dit-elle ravie que sa vengeance fonctionne.

\- Nous allons remettre Sasuke Uchiwa sur le bon chemin. Vous pouvez disposer nous vous rappelleront quand on va le convoquer.

Elle partit fière d'elle. Elle allait détruire Naruto de l'avoir trahi il lui avait fait une promesse de le ramener à elle et non à lui. Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Depuis le début il s'était moqué d'elle elle allait lui faire payer toutes ses fois où ils étaient ensemble.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Nounouillechan : Voilà la suite mais dite moi réellement se que vous en pensez. Pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas.  
Conscience : Oui te revoilà avec 10 pages.  
Sasuke : Enfin j'apparais.  
Naruto : Oui enfin mon Sasu.  
Conscience : Wé mais y a aussi Sakura.  
Sakura : Oui me voilà enfin Sasuke-kun !  
Sasuke : Sauve qui peux !  
Conscience : Laisser des Review.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Début des représailles

**Mot de l'auteur :** Donc voici le chapitre 3. Plusieurs choses vont se passer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des Review pour que je m'améliore. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Début des représailles**

Depuis quelques jours, Naruto ne se sentait pas bien il était fatigué et l'odeur de nourriture l'indisposait, il avait mis ça sur le compte du sceau qu'il avait recréé pour que Kurama sorte. Et puis s'il avait le moindre problème le renard interviendrait. Puis il avait un très mauvais pressentiment il ne savait pas comment le dire à Sasuke et Kurama.

Ce matin-là il c'était lever très tôt pour en parler avec Kurama quand il arriva dans la cuisine il préparait le petit déjeuné.

 _ **\- Bonjour gamin comment ça va ?**_

\- Un peu mal dormi. Dit-il fatiguer.

 _ **\- À cause du brun ?**_ Répondit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Non. Dit-il en rougissant. Je sens un mauvais truc qui va arriver. Tu comprends je suis enfin heureux et je sais que ça va pas durer. Dit-il tristement.

 _ **\- Je sais gamin mais dis-toi que tu as l'Uchiwa avec toi et puis moi quand même**_. Sourit-il.

\- Je sais mais en ce moment je ne sais pas. Dit-il perplexe.

Quand il sentit des bras réconfortent qui l'entourait c'était Sasuke. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux il n'avait pas trouvé son blond sur le chemin de la cuisine il avait entendu la conversation.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Puis il fit déranger par un tambourinement à la porte. Kurama parti ouvrir quand il fut poussé par un groupe d'Anbu.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke vous êtes convoqué suivez nous. Par ordre du conseil.

Sasuke se détacha du blond puis alla dans la chambre pour se changer. Quand une boulle blonde se blottit contre lui.

\- Sasuke j'ai peur.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Non je sais que ça ne va pas aller je penser que Mamie Tsunade avait réglé leur cas. Dit-il paniquer.

\- Naruto ça va aller je t'aime. Il l'embrassa discrètement pour éviter tout soupçon puis partit en direction des Anbus.

Naruto arriva dans le salon Kurama avait remarqué que le gamin n'était pas bien. Il s'approcha de lui tout en lui caressant le dos pour calmer ses sanglots.

\- Kura il se passe quoi au juste ?

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas gamin. Mais je vais tout faire pour régler cette histoire crois-moi.**_

\- D'accord. Je suis fatigué je vais prendre une douche et me reposer. S'exclamât-il tout en partant dans la direction de la salle de bain.

Quand Sasuke arriva il se trouvait devant le conseil et Sakura ce qui le surpris c'est que Tsunade ne soit pas là. Il se doutait que si Tsunade avait été présente elle aurait refusé ce qui allait se passer.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa vous avez été convoqué pour les raisons suivantes. Nous avons pris notre décision concernant votre sentence. Vous devez épouser Sakura Haruno ici présente. Et que par la suite vous faisiez une descendance. Sinon vous serez arrêté pour haute trahison. Dit Koharu.

\- Tss. Sasuke activa son Sharingan en regardant les deux vieux du conseil puis Sakura. Je ne marierais pas avec elle je ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimerai jamais. Crachat-il avec haine.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Homura.

\- J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre qui est deux fois mieux qu'Haruno. Sakura était partie suite à ses paroles. Mettant son plan à exécution.

\- Présentez-la-nous alors.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait présenter Naruto même sous sa forme de son sexy Jutsu car ils connaissaient sa technique.

\- Non.

\- Comment osez-vous défier le conseil.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. J'obéis au prochain Hokage qui sera Naruto.

\- Déjà il faudrait qu'il y arrive et c'est loin d'être le cas. Vous allez vous marier avec Haruno. Sinon vous serez condamné.

\- Tss il est hors de question. Et de toute manière Naruto ne vous le permettra pas. Dit-il en partant sous les protestations de Koharu et d'Homura.

Pendant ce temps-là Sakura était parti chez Naruto quand elle arriva elle toqua elle fut ouverte par Naruto. Celui-ci était surpris de la voir elle semblait heureuse puis elle lui sauta dessus.

\- Naruto, Je vais me marier avec Sasuke. Le conseille m'a convoqué et devant eux il m'a demandé en mariage ce n'est pas merveilleux. En plus il a dit qu'il était revenus pour moi qu'il voulait des enfants de moi tu te recomptes. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de lui maintenant. Je vais préparer mon appartement pour son arrivée pour ce soir. Puis elle partit heureuse du regard remplie de douleur de Naruto. Elle allait le détruire à petit feu. Il n'avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de l'aimer et personne d'autre.

Il s'était senti perdu, Kurama c'était précipiter quand il avait vu le blond tomber en larmes. Il avait envie de la tuée pour faire autant de mal à son gamin. Il ferma la porte puis le porta sur le canapé. Naruto était comme son fils il l'avait vu grandir, souffrir, aimé puis il l'avait sauvé des ténèbres et cette garce se permettait de le blessé il allait la tuer.

\- Kura j'ai mal. Dit-il en larmes en se tenant la poitrine.

\- _**Ça va aller chute.**_

Sur le chemin Sasuke ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Naruto et Kyûbi. Quand il arriva dans la petite maisonnette il entendit des pleurs. Il trouva dans le salon Naruto en larmes dans les bras de Kurama. En l'apercevant il l'achat son hôte qui se mit en position fœtale puis se précipita sur Sasuke.

 _ **\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec cette garce en rose ?**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Qu…comment ça ? Dit-il surpris. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils étaient au courant de cette histoire qui avait bien pu leur annoncer.

 _ **\- Elle a osé venir nous l'annoncer. Quel allait se marier avec toi car tu étais revenus pour elle. Est-ce vrais ?**_ Demandât-il d'une voix qui transpirait son envie de meurtre.

\- Mais…non j'ai refusé je ne l'aime pas. Et puis…mais merde lâche moi. Dit-il perdus.

Naruto calma ces pleures il se releva avec difficulté il voyait dans son regard de l'incompréhension.

\- Lâche-le. Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Ça va aller t'inquiète pas.

Quand Kurama le lâcha il se précipita sur Naruto il s'enfichait pour l'instant de la fierté d'Uchiwa il voulait le rassurer. Comment avait-elle osé l'approcher, de le blesser à ce point son amant il allait la tuer.

\- Ne la crois pas, il est vrai que le conseil m'a demandé de l'épouser, mais j'ai refusé parce que je t'aime. Et que je ne veux pas d'enfant parce que tu ne peux pas en faire. Tu es mon rival, mon meilleur ami et mon amant.

\- Je…je sais plus…je. Dit-il perdu.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point que je t'aime Naruto. Lui murmurât-il à l'oreille.

\- D'ac…cord. Hésita-t-il gêné sous le regard amusé de Kyûbi heureusement que dans les plans de Saï il avait demandé d'insonoriser les chambres et salle de bain.

Puis il le prit dans ses bras il l'emmena dans la chambre il le posa délicatement sur le lit encore défait. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond, qui soupirait de bien-être sous les caresses qui lui prodiguait. Il voulait lui montrer, à quel point il était important pour lui dans ses gestes, il ne voulait pas lui faire revivre la douleur qu'il avait eue, quand ils l'ont fait dans la chambre. Ce qui s'était passé dans cette même pièce avait été bestial, violent un besoin de sentir l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant quelques jours Naruto avait eu du mal il voulait l'éviter cette fois-ci. Il allait être doux prendre son temps avec lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre c'est être si précieux pour lui. Il lui retira son T-Shirt tout en se gorgeant de la peau hâler, de son amant qu'il avait envie de couvrir de baiser. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis il demanda l'accès qui lui accorda. Il partit rejoindre sa jumelle ce baiser avait un gout amer suite aux larmes de son amant. Puis il embrassa chaque un de ces yeux, son coup il laissa plusieurs petits suçons.

Naruto était perdus dans ce méandre de tendresse de la part du brun. Il n'avait pas l'habitude mais il aimait sentir cette tendresse dans ses gestes. Sentir son toucher sur son torse ses baisers tendre et chaud sur ses lèvres et ses yeux. Puis sentir sa langue passer sur son coup en laissant une traîner chaude et humide de sa bouche en faisant des bruits de successions.

Tout doucement il caressa son torse qui le fit frissonner il avait remarqué que le regard de son amant était brulant de désir pour lui qu'il ne voyait que lui en cet instant ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

À l'extérieur il pouvait paraître froid arrogant imbu de lui-même mais en réalité quand il aimait quelqu'un il était doux, intentionnée, prévenant. Il aimait cet être devant lui il posa sa main sous le T-shirt noir de son amant. À se contacte il avait entendu le soupir d'aise de son brun son corps était si chaud.

Il fit déranger par son amant qui retira de lui-même son T-shirt. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette peau si blanche où ils avaient plusieurs cicatrices. Il posa délicatement son doigt sur l'une d'elles. Cette cicatrice était douce au toucher ce qui le surpris puis il partit explorer son torse qui était d'une douceur. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire il aimait sentir le contacte de Naruto sur lui il adorait prendre son temps se gorger de ce moment il ne put résister et l'embrassa.

\- La vue te plaît ? Dit-il en lui mordilla l'oreille.

\- Hum depuis toujours Sasu. Lui répondit-il tout en se redressant puis il retira son pantalon devant lui. Il fut arrêté dans son geste les yeux brillant de son amant le souffle chaud près de lui.

\- Non laisses-toi faire. Dit-il tendrement en lui caressant le visage.

À se contacte Naruto ferma les yeux appréciant la caresse de celui-ci. Il lui retira le reste de ses vêtements puis il se dirigea dans la salle de bain sous le regard perdu du blond. Quand il réapparut avec un sourire carnassier nu lui aussi. Il avait en main un petit sac ou se trouvait un tube et plusieurs emballages. Il se mit entre les jambes du blond ou il posa le sac quand il croisa le regard inquiet du blond.

\- C'est pour éviter de faire comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci j'ai tout prévu. Dit-il avec un sourire mutin qui fit rougir le blond.

\- Pervers…Murmurât-il.

Sasuke embrassa son ange quand il sentit la main de celui-ci sur sa verge qui était douce, chaude et humide suite au liquide séminal qui s'échappait. Il passa son pouce sur sa tête en étalant le liquide sous les soupire de son brun. Il adorait la sensation sur son sexe de cette main chaude qui était douce et gourmande.

Il la retira délicatement il posa un baiser sur celle-ci. Puis caressa sensuellement de la cheville ou il s'arrêta sur la verge de son ange. Il lécha de bas en haut en passant sur la veine tout en caressant les bourses. Sous la surprise Naruto poussa un petit cri. Il adorait la sensation de cette langue si humide, si chaude sur son sexe. Sasuke prit le membre gonflé entre ses lèvres il commença un doux va et viens, Naruto passa sa main dans la chevelure corbeau qui était douce comme de la soie.

\- Sto…stop…Sasu. Gémissait-il les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Pourquoi mon petit Naru ? Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Arrête de jouer. Couinât-il.

Sasuke, l'observait un moment puis il arrêta son petit traitement il prit le tube entre ses mains. Il laissa couler le liquide sur ses doigts puis il caressa son intimité pour faciliter le passage. Il entra un premier doigt dans cet antre si chaud et serré à la fois il commença un lent va et viens. Cette intrusion dérangea un peu, mais fut vite oubliée par les caresses, les baissés papillons de Sasuke.

Il rajouta un deuxième il remarqua que le blond s'était cambré il avait lâché un couinement. Naruto se sentit étrange quand il faisait ses mouvants à l'intérieur de lui. Sasuke stoppa tout mouvement tout doucement il s'approcha tout en l'embrassant.

Sasuke retira ses doigts il prit un préservatif dans le sac il ouvrit l'emballage puis il déroula tout en regardant le regard gourmand de son amant. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire Naruto avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées le regard remplit de luxure. Il était un appel aux violes personne ne devaient l'avoir appart lui fois d'Uchiwa s'il continuait de l'allumé ainsi il n'allait pas ressortir intacte de cette chambre il ne voulait pas de représailles de la part de Kurama.

Il se positionna devant l'anneau de chaire de son ange. Quand il commença à entrer il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer il était si serré si chaud. Il adorait la sensation sur son sexe. Quant à Naruto il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarter encore plus les jambes il adorait sentir la verge de son amant à l'intérieur de lui. Sasuke s'arrêta quelques minutes pour apprécier mais fit déranger par les couts de hanche de son amant qui en voulait plus.

Celui-ci ne voyant pas que son amant n'était pas décidé à bouger il le poussa doucement pour le mettre sur le dos. Il ne put prévoir que la verge de son amant allait se retirer ce qui n'apprécia pas du tout.

Sasuke était allongé maintenant il avait vu que son amant n'avait pas aimé qu'il se retire. Ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Naruto positionna la verge de son amant sur son intimité tout en s'asseyant doucement. Il adorait la perception d'avoir en lui l'objet de toutes les convoitises de Konoha.

Il parcourra de ses doigts le torse de porcelaine de son amant quand il sentit les mains du brun ce placer sur ses hanches qui les bougeaient doucement. Il allait de plus en plus vite quand Naruto s'arqua Sasuke avait trouvé la prostate du blond. Il le bascula pour l'allonger il mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et se rengaina d'un coup sec et puissant qui tapa en plein dans la prostate qui fit gémir son ange.

Naruto n'était que de pur gémissement il adorait la sensation de pur plaisir que Sasuke lui donnait. Les vas et viens au début tendre était devenus violent sous les supplices du blond qui demandait plus à chaque coup de butoir du brun. Dans la chambre on pouvait entendre les gémissements de Naruto « encore », « plus vite », « plus fort » et les prénoms des deux amants résonnaient.

Les coups de reins des deux amants se faisaient plus puissant tous les deux arrivèrent à la jouissance, Sasuke donna son ultime coup de hanche dans sa prostate. Sasuke caressa le sexe de Naruto tout en lui donnant les derniers coups de butoir et se déversa en lui suivi du blond sur leur torse. Ils reprirent leurs souffles quand Sasuke se retira Naruto ne put échapper un petit soupir d'aise il avait adoré faire l'amour avec son brun. Sasuke jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle puis mit les couvertures sur eux. Il prit le blond dans ses bras, l'embrassa d'un simple baiser chaste. Naruto se lova dans les bras de Sasuke pour écouter son cœur.

\- Merci de m'aimer.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Ça va aller ? Dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Temps que tu seras à mes côtés oui.

\- Reposes-toi mon ange. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans la douceur et heureux. Ce soir-là ils se sont aimés Kurama avait le sourire. Il espérait que le cadeau qu'il leur avait fait le jour du retour du brun leur plairait. Il les protégera pour que son gamin garde le sourire. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était qu'un ANBU avait suivi Sasuke qu'il avait vu toute la scène qu'il allait le rapporter aux conseille.

Le lendemain ce fut un tambourinement à la porte qui réveillera la maisonnette Naruto et Sasuke s'habillèrent quand Kurama alla ouvrirent il fut poussé par un groupe d'Anbus à la vue du blond. Kurama se disait que ça devenait répétitif à force.

\- Naruto Uzumaki nous vous arrêtons pour haute trahison envers Konoha. Et Uchiwa Sasuke vous êtes convoqué par le conseil.

Naruto fut emmené à la prison de Konoha sous les protestations de Kurama et de Sasuke. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le conseil Kurama envoya un message à Tsunade et à une autre personne. En arrivant au conseil il avait activé ses Sharingan il voulait les tuer d'avoir envoyé son ange en prison surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

\- Pourquoi avoir enfermé Naruto. Dit-il énerver.

\- Si tu veux que le Jinchuriki du Kyûbi No Yôko sorte de prison. Tu devras te marier avec Sakura Haruno et engendrer une descendance. Tu vivras avec elle dans son appartement. Dit Homura.

\- Il est hors de question. Affirme-t-il.

\- Il peut arriver beaucoup de choses en prison comme des accidents. Dit Koharu.

\- Jamais Tsunade et Kyûbi vous laisseront faire.

\- Tu crois ? Comme je te le disais le temps qu'elle le sorte de prison il pourrait se retrouver par accident avec d'autres détenus ou même pire se faire torturer.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir soit les tuer et enlever Naruto soit accepté et attendre que Tsunade trouve les preuves. Il prit la deuxième option parce que son ange adorait Konoha même avec ses deux enfoirés du conseil il ne pouvait détruire Konoha il soupira.

\- D'accord. Dit-il à contre cœur.

\- Vous ne devez plus vous approcher du Jinchuriki du Kyûbi No Yôko. Et votre mariage sera prévu après la fin de l'examen Chunin.

\- J'accepte à une seule condition vous ne faites rien à Naruto si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit je détruis le village. Dit-il les poings serrés.

\- Entendu Uchiwa. Vous allez être accompagnés d'Anbu pour récupérer vos affaires puis vous partirez chez Mademoiselle Haruno.

Sur le chemin Sasuke était triste après cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent ils tombèrent sur Kurama énervé avec un Neji qui essayait de le calmer. Il partit en direction de la chambre où Kurama était arrivé inquiet il voyait le brun faire ses valises.

Sasuke parti en direction du bureau où il écrit à toute vitesse une lettre.

\- Kurama prend soin de Naruto. J'ai accepté la proposition du conseil pour le sauver.

 _ **\- Es-tu sur Uchiwa ?**_

\- Oui sinon ils ne voulaient pas le relâcher. Et donne-lui cette lettre. Dit-il tout en lui donnant.

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

\- Et trouver vite une solution avec l'Hokage sinon je détruirais le village. Dit-il avant de partir.

Suite à ça le conseil avait relâché Naruto ils avaient demandé à des anbus de surveiller les faits et gestes de Naruto pour éviter qu'il s'approche de Sasuke et que celui-ci s'approche de Naruto.

Et depuis Naruto et Sasuke ne se sont plus vues. Neji et Shikamaru avaient compris les sentiments de Naruto envers Sasuke ils voulaient les aider discrètement mais Sakura surveillait toujours que personne ne s'approche trop de son Sasuke-Kun maintenant qu'elle l'avait.

La fois où Shikamaru avait débarqué chez la jeune femme pour demander des nouvelles du brun il avait remarqué que Sasuke c'était enfermer dans une chambre à l'aide d'un seau personne ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir.

La jeune femme était épuisée d'essayer de s'approcher du brun à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la chambre c'était pour voir l'Hokage ou le conseil. Et quand elle lui parlait celui-ci l'ignorait totalement. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement Naruto a dû lui lancer un Jutsu pour qu'il soit ainsi se dit-elle. Plusieurs de ses amis ne lui parlait plus parce que pour eux elle avait été trop loin. D'autres étaient restés près d'elle mais voyaient très bien que le brun était froid envers Sakura qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Chaque fois qu'on parlait du blond le regard de Sasuke brillait d'amour il ne pouvait vivre sens lui plusieurs fois Tsunade avait demandé l'annulation de ce mariage mais elle avait échoué à chaque fois.

Naruto avait des amis maintenant sur qui compter et les gens ne le regardaient plus comme un monstre. Il avait avoué à Kurama qui était un peu fatigué mais qu'il allait bien même s'il était parti. Mais comme un chacun le masque peut se fissurer et parfois les dégâts peuvent être irréversibles.

Ce jour-là Kurama était parti avec son amant ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble quand ils étaient rentrés Kurama s'étaient précipités sur Naruto il était par terre en pleure les poigner en sang, en se tenant le ventre il tenait une lettre avec un cadre photo. Sur cette photo on pouvait voir Sasuke sourire en coin et un Naruto avec une couronne de fleurs avec un sourire rayonnant dans une clairière.

 _ **\- Va prévenir la veille que j'arrive avec Naruto.**_ Dit-il d'une voix peut assurer.

\- Oui.

Après le retour du blond Kurama lui avait donné la lettre que le brun lui avait remise mais il ne savait pas ce quel contenait en la ramassant il put lire cette lettre.

« _Mon Ange,_

 _Quand tu liras ses quelques lignes je ne serais plus à tes coter. Mais sache que tu resteras dans mon cœur._

 _J'ai accepté les conditions du conseil pour te protéger. Je voulais les tuer mais si je l'avais fait tu n'aurais pas pu rester dans le village que tu aimes temps. Alors j'ai choisi la deuxième option accepter les conditions pour que tu trouves les preuves et annulera se mariage._

 _De mon côté je ferais tout pour quel annule d'elle-même. Tu me connais mon ange quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai. Et se quelque chose c'est toi mon cœur. J'ai aimé cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble et ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura pleins d'autres._

 _Je t'aime mon petit Kitsune._

 _Sasuke_ »

Il avait pris Naruto dans ses bras puis l'avait emmené directement à l'hôpital dans la salle de soins que Tsunade avait préparée avec l'aide de Neji. Kurama posa Naruto sur le brancard puis il se fit examiner par celle-ci.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

 _ **\- Ce matin il allait bien Neji est venue nous proposer de sortir. Mais il n'a pas voulu il m'a dit qu'il allait se coucher de toute manière car il était un peu barbouillé. Donc je l'ai laissé seul mais en rentrant je l'ai retrouvé allongé par terre les poignaient en sang, en se tenant le ventre. J'ai demandé à Neji de te prévenir. J'aurais dû rester.**_ Dit-il tristement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit Neji en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Neji à raison tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Même si c'est ton hôte il a appris à cacher ses sentiments. Surtout depuis que vous avez fait le pacte. Depuis quand il est malade ? Et maintenant il va falloir le surveiller j'ai pris des échantillons et soigné ses poignets tu peux le ramener après m'avoir répondu.

\- _**Ça a commencé réellement quand il est sorti de prison.**_

\- Commença réellement ?

 _ **\- Bha j'ai senti que son Chakra avait baissé un peu mais rien d'alarmant.**_ Dit-il en évitant de parler du Jutsu qu'il avait utilisé.

Depuis ce jour le conseil avait annoncé que le mariage de Sakura et de Sasuke qui était prévu après l'examen Chunin. Tsunade faisait tout son possible pour éviter ce mariage et rechercher les preuves que c'était bien le conseille qui avait demandé le massacre sur le clan Uchiwa à Itachi. Elle devait fournir toutes ses preuves pour que le Daimyo du pays du Feu autorise l'exécution des deux vieux du conseil pour extermination sur le clan Uchiwa.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Nounouillechan : Enfin terminé mon chapitre 3 qui contient 7 pages on passe au suivant.  
Conscience : Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais de le commencer en urgence.  
Nounouillechan : Pourquoi ?  
Conscience : Car quand ils auront fini de lire ils te tueront.  
Nounouilllechan : Mais non t'inquiète.  
Naruto et Sasuke : NOUNOUILLECHAN !  
Conscience : Tu disais ?  
Nounouillechan : D'accord je mis mais tout de suite.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Naruto malade ?

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voici la suite pour ceux qui la lisent et je vous en remercie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Naruto malade ?**

Mais depuis quelques jours Naruto ne pouvaient plus cacher ses nausées qu'il mangeait et dormait beaucoup. Ce qui avait alarmé Tsunade pensant que c'était une dépression suite au départ du brun. Elle demanda au blond de venir avec Kurama elle avait fait quelques analyses puis avait posé quelques questions à Naruto qui avait répondu dans la limite qu'il voulait donner les informations. Elle avait demandé à Kurama de garder un œil sur lui puis partir faire ses analyses.

Kurama se doutait que le blond n'allait pas bien il avait au début mis ça sur le Jutsu qu'il avait utilisé sur lui le jour ou le brun était revenus. Puis après suite à la perte du brun qui avait été un choc pour Naruto il l'entendait pleurer la nuit quand la porte était ouverte. Mais souriait la journée pour éviter d'inquiéter les gens ce qui énervait Kurama qui en avait parlé avec son amant.

\- Laisse-lui du temps il a perdu Sasuke.

 _ **\- Je le sais mais crois-tu que ça va aller mieux ?**_

\- Oui si tu l'aides. Tu sais grâce à lui j'ai pu rester en vie et surtout j'ai pu te connaître Kurama.

 _ **\- J'avoue mais je suis quand même inquiet. J'ai utilisé un Jutsu sur lui et j'ai peur qu'il ait fonctionné.**_

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Mais Kurama tu pensais à quoi ! Dit Neji énerver de ce comportement certes Kurama pouvait être doux en priver et cruel en public. Mais faire ça a son hôte.

 _ **\- Il était tellement heureux que j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir.**_

\- D'accord. Dit-il en se calmement. Et c'est quoi ce Jutsu ?

 _ **\- Un Jutsu de démon interdit.**_ Dit-il pas très rassuré vu le regard de son amant.

\- D'accord et pourquoi un Jutsu de démon ?

 _ **\- Bah vu que c'est un hôte et que Sasuke à les Sharingan j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux.**_

\- Ok et c'est quoi ? Mais fit déranger par l'arrivée d'un Anbu.

\- Kyûbi-sama l'Hokage voudrait vous voir seul.

 _ **\- Bien. Je te laisse avec Naruto.**_

\- Hn.

Kurama suivit l'Anbu en arrivant le regard de Tsunade était sombre et tourmenté avec une touche d'incompréhension. Tsunade avait convoqué Kurama suite au résultat des analyses.

\- Comment va Naruto ?

 _ **\- Ça va il est avec Neji.**_

\- Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour savoir si Naruto pouvait être mère ?

À ce moment-là il sut que son Jutsu avait fonctionné pour qu'elle pose la question. Il savait que ça n'allait en rien arranger à la situation.

 _ **\- Faut arrêter le Saké la veille.**_ Dit-il d'un ton ironique mais intérieurement il paniqua.

\- Kyûbi surveille tes paroles. Et non je n'ai pas bu aujourd'hui si je te pose cette question c'est au vu des résultats.

 _ **\- Aucune idée.**_

\- D'accord. Dit-elle en espérant qu'elle c'était trompé dans ses analyses.

 _ **\- Par contre il va avoir un souci s'il est bien enceint.**_

\- Lequel ?

 _ **\- Sasuke.**_

\- Sasuke ? Demandât-elle intriguer.

 _ **\- Il l'a pas fait tout seul le gamin s'il est bien enceint.**_ Dit-il en soupirant.

Tsunade avait regardé longtemps Kyûbi avant d'avoir bien assimilé que si ses résultats étaient corrects Sasuke était le père. Elle savait les sentiments du blond pour le brun mais elle ne savait pas que c'était partager. Mais comment elle allait faire surtout que le conseil avait un œil sur lui à longueur de temps. Le conseil voulait qu'il fasse une descendance certes mais pas avec l'hôte du Kyûbi qu'il ne pouvait être contrôlé. À cette pensée un mal de tête commença à apparaitre.

\- Va chercher le gamin pour être sûr. Et je dis bien s'il l'ait il faudra surtout ne pas le divulguer même à Sasuke.

 _ **\- Comment ça il a droit de le savoir.**_

\- Kurama s'il le sait il détruira Konoha juste pour être avec Naruto.

 _ **\- Oui vu sous cet angle.**_

\- Qui est au courant de leur liaison ?

 _ **\- Bah y a moi, Neji, Saï, Gaara, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi et vous. Pourquoi ?**_

\- Donc huit personnes en tout. L'une d'elles est d'un autre village. Donc il va falloir faire une réunion d'urgence pour récupérer les preuves pour annuler le mariage. Va me le chercher. Dit-elle blaser du travail qui allait arriver.

 _ **\- Bien.**_

Sur le chemin Kurama était paniqué lui le plus puisant des démons était paniqué de comment Naruto allait réagir. Quand il arriva il trouva Neji en train de disputer Naruto car celui-ci voulait se rendormir.

\- Mais laisses-moi.

\- Non. Maintenant tu sors de cette chambre. Ça commence à bien faire.

\- Mais…tes pires que Kura. Dit-il hébéter.

\- C'est normal c'est un bon professeur. Bref il est parti voir l'Hokage et quand il revient on sort.

\- Si tu veux. Dit-il résigner quand Kurama arriva le visage sombre.

 _ **\- La veille veut te voir.**_

\- Bien allons-y. Soupirât-il.

Il était revenu en compagnie de Naruto et Neji dans le bureau. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers Naruto qui s'était assis sur la chaise n'ayant plus la force de rester debout.

\- Allons-y. Soupira-t-elle. Naruto utilise ton Sexy-Jutsu.

Naruto fit son Sexy-Jutsu, il était inquiet il est vrai que depuis le départ de Sasuke il n'allait pas vraiment bien il ne pouvait plus cacher son mal-être. Tsunade l'ausculta à l'aide de son Chakra puis elle regarda Kyûbi avec tristesse.

\- Tu peux arrêter ton Jutsu Naruto.

Naruto reprit sa forme normale Tsunade se posa sur son fauteuil et réfléchissait à la façon de l'annoncer au blond puis le regarda tristement.

\- Tu m'auras tout fait gamin.

\- Comment ça ? Dit-il surpris de ses paroles.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es malade depuis quelque temps. Dit-elle le regard sérieux.

Naruto ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Tsunade puis il regarda Kurama qui parlait avec Neji. Neji avait l'air en colère contre Kurama et il le regarda tristement. Kurama avait avoué à Neji que le Jutsu qu'il avait utilisé celui-ci était énervé comment avait-il pu faire ça surtout que Sasuke n'était plus là. Il lui avait demandé de dire la vérité ce que Kurama lui accorda. Le blond regarda Tsunade une nouvelle fois pour qu'elle continue son explication.

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole puis écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Dit-il inquiet.

\- Donc comme je disais je sais pourquoi tu es malade. Quand Sasuke était encore là vous avez eu des…rapports intimes. Dit-elle hésitante toujours du mal à assimiler qu'ils ont réussi à faire ça. On est bien d'accord sur ça ? Sourit-elle en voyant les rougeurs sur le visage de Naruto.

\- Oui. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quand vous avez eu ses…rapports est ce qui s'est passé un truc étrange ? Demanda-t-elle sérieuse ne sachant toujours pas comment c'était possible.

Naruto avait honte il voulait se cacher tellement il était gêné il fit non de la tête.

\- Tu es enceint Naruto. Dit-elle avec sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. J'ai refait les analyses trois fois pour être sûr.

Après l'annonce de Tsunade le visage de Naruto pali de plus en plus. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver pourtant ce n'était pas une femme il n'avait pas le matériel pour. Et Sasuke n'était plus là et puis elle avait dû se tromper dans ses analyses. Quand il releva son regard vers Tsunade il put y lire de la tristesse puis il se retourna pour regarder Kurama et Neji. Ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas.

\- Dit moi que s'est faux Kurama ce n'est pas possible. Paniqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas une fille mais un mec.

 _ **\- J'ai bien peur que non gamin.**_ Dit-il tristement. _**Mais tu sais…**_ Mais il fut coupé par Naruto.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Dit-il toujours paniquer en se tenant la tête. Kurama se mit devant Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **\- C'est de ma faute à la base sa partait d'une bonne intention. Quand Sasuke est revenu tu étais de nouveaux heureux. Ce jour-là quand tu es parti avec lui pour lui montrer le nouveau quartier. J'ai utilisé un Jutsu interdit pour que tu engendres une descendance. Je ne savais pas que ça allait marcher. Il y avait tellement d'échec avec ce Jutsu.**_ Dit-il avec douceur.

Naruto s'était relevé pour le frapper mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous la nouvelle il était vraiment enceint de Sasuke. Kurama avait fait ça pour son bien avant que les ennuis commences il avait fait ça dans son intérêt.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas le garder. Et Kyûbi tu as été trop loin en faisant ça comment as-tu pu faire ça. Dit-elle énerver contre le renard.

Naruto les avaient regardé plusieurs fois comment elle pouvait dire ça et Sasuke dans l'histoire car il portait son enfant à cette idée il ne put s'empêcher de rire mais Tsunade s'était mise en colère.

\- Naruto !

\- Je suis vraiment un monstre. Dit-il en pleurant.

Kurama avait pris Naruto dans ses bras énervés par son comportement. Certes il avait cela derrière son dos mais c'était pour la bonne cause il voulait le remercier pour le pacte c'était son cadeau à lui.

 _ **\- Premièrement tu n'es pas un monstre je voulais t'aider. Deuxièmement veux-tu le garder oui ou non ?**_ S'énervât-il.

\- Oui. Répondait-il sens hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas tuer ce petit être qui était de Sasuke.

\- Donc tu gardes l'enfant ? Demanda Tsunade rassuré du choix de Naruto.

\- Oui. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Tu viendras me voir toutes les semaines pour voir si tu vas bien. Quand tu accoucheras tu utiliseras ton Sexy-Jutsu.

\- D'accord.

\- Une dernière chose je vais convoquer tout ce qui sait pour toi et Sasuke pour les informer de ton état.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Au cas où s'il y a un souci pour qu'ils agissent vite.

\- D'accord mais ils vont me regarder comme un monstre.

\- Non s'ils sont tes amis alors ils ne diront rien.

\- D'accord.

Suite à sa Tsunade avaient convoqué les amis proches qui étaient au courant pour Naruto et Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. Mais elle devait le faire puis mettre en place une méthode pour trouver les preuves contre le conseil. Plusieurs fois elle avait vu le regard triste de Sasuke à chaque fois que Sakura tentait quelques choses il la repoussait. Même quand le conseil avait hurlé contre lui du fait qu'il repoussait la rose. Devant elle se trouvait Neji, Kyûbi et Naruto puis Saï, Iruka, Kakashi et Shikamaru qui étaient arrivé surpris de les voir dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Shikamaru avait remarqué le regard perdu et fatiguer du blond puis le regard sérieux de l'Hokage.

\- Bien si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous annoncer que Naruto est enceint. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Iruka et Kakashi sur leur visage on pouvait y lire de la surprise et pour Shikamaru de l'ennui. Saï parti voir Naruto il le regard sous toutes les coutures avant de se retourner vers Tsunade.

\- C'est impossible normalement il n'a que les femmes qui peuvent donner la vie. J'ai lu ça dans un livre. Dit-il perdu.

\- Sauf s'il y a un Jutsu. N'est-ce pas Hokage-sama.

\- C'est exact Shikamaru.

\- Kyûbi a eu la bonne idée sans avertir son hôte qu'il allait utiliser cette technique qui au passage est interdite. Fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Iruka hébété quant à Kakashi il était bien tenté de voir son petit dauphin mère.

 _ **\- Je tiens à préciser que j'avais fait ça quand Sasuke était rentré au village avant que les ennuis commencent.**_ Soupirât-il.

Saï regarda longtemps Kurama avant de mettre sa tête sur le côté. Comme il était maintenant avec Gaara lui aussi il n'aurait pas d'enfant mais avec le Jutsu de Kyûbi il pouvait maintenant.

\- J'ai une question est ce que cette technique est facilement réalisable ? Demandât-il sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Hokage.

\- Pour savoir. Dit-il sérieux.

\- Il y a des risques vu que c'est un Jutsu interdit.

\- Quels sont les risques ? Demanda Iruka peur pour la vie de Naruto qu'il considérait comme son fils.

\- Ils peuvent mourir suite à un manque de Chakra.

\- Ha. Répondit Saï déçu donc il ne pourrait pas le faire avec Gaara tout comme Kakashi.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça Saï ?

\- Pour savoir Hokage-sama.

Kyûbi s'approcha de Saï avec un sourire mutin sous le regard surpris des gens de la pièce.

 _ **\- Dit plutôt que tu voulais faire la même chose avec Gaara.**_

\- Bien sûr mais comme Gaara n'a plus de démon donc plus de source illimité de Chakra. Soupirât-il.

Ce qui fit rire Kurama mais surprit le reste devant autant d'honnêteté de la part du brun.

\- Eh bien. Bref si je vous ai convoqué c'était pour vous prévenir qu'au moindre problème vous m'emmener Naruto.

\- Bien Hokage-sama.

\- Bien entendu Sasuke n'est pas au courant il ne doit pas être mis au courant. Il pourrait détruire Konoha.

\- Et Sakura.

\- Commença Sakura ? Explique-toi Kakashi.

\- C'est Sakura qui poserait le plus de problèmes. Elle a complètement perdu le contrôle.

Naruto leva son regard intrigué sur Kakashi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandât-il inquiet pour son brun.

\- Si elle apprend que tu attends l'enfant de Sasuke elle te tuera.

 _ **\- Quel essaye**_. Gronda la voix de Kurama.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que je vous préviens tout simplement. Maintenant les preuves pour éviter le mariage.

\- Quelle preuve ? Demanda Shikamaru, Iruka et Kakashi les seuls dans la pièce n'étant pas au courant.

\- Sasuke m'a rapporté qu'Itachi avait exterminé son clan sous ordre du conseil et de Denzo car ils allaient faire un coup d'État contre Konoha. Le troisième voulait parlementer mais hélas Itachi à accepter la mission.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant son comportement maintenant. À l'époque quand il était encore Anbu tout le monde le voyait comme prochain Hokage car il passait le village en priorité à chaque fois. Répondit Kakashi nostalgique du bon vieux temps.

\- Et donc il faut les trouver. Expliqua Iruka si vous les avez pas encore trouvé c'est que c'est le conseil qui les a.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Bien ça va être galère. Soupirât Shikamaru.

\- Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. Je vous convoquerais quand j'aurais plus d'informations.

\- Bien Hokage-sama.

Tous partir sur le chemin Naruto ne savaient pas réellement ce que pensaient ses amis de son état quand Saï l'arrêta.

\- Tu as de la chance Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandât-il perplexe.

\- Tu auras un mini Sasuke.

À cette phrase le reste du groupe se mire à rire parfois Saï trouvait la touche pour activer ses sentiments.

\- De toute manière tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres même pour avoir des enfants. Réponds Kakashi.

\- Quelle Galère.

Naruto était rassuré Saï ne le regardait pas comme un monstre mais plutôt avec envie ce qui le fit sourire. Il était heureux pour lui et Gaara quant à Shikamaru il n'avait pas l'air d'être dégoûté mais plutôt blasé comme d'habitude. Quant à Iruka et Kakashi ils avaient l'air heureux pour lui mais en même temps triste.

\- Tu as raison Saï il faudrait un mini Sasuke au lieu d'un mini Naruto.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis sa Neji ?

\- Naruto quand tu étais enfant tu étais insupportable. Dit Iruka. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me faire courir dans tout Konoha quand tu faisais des bêtises.

\- Même pas vrais d'abord. Dit-il vexer en gonflant ses joues quand ils firent déranger par le reste de la promo qui les invitait au restaurant de Ramen. Naruto passait une très bonne soirée il souriait et rigolait sous le regard bien veillant de ses amis qui étaient au courant de son état.

Tsunade en avait marre ça faisait deux longs mois quel avait essayé de rentrer par effraction dans le bureau du conseil mais à chaque fois elle ratait son coup. Depuis quelques jours elle préparait l'arrivée de Gaara pour cette fois-ci elle réussirait son effraction pour donner les preuves au Daimyo du pays du feu pour exécuter les deux vieux du conseil. Elle allait arrêter ce mariage qui détruisait Naruto et les missions de Sasuke.

Celui-ci avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Sakura pour lui demander des missions en solo ou en équipe mais tout sauf avec Sakura ce qu'elle lui accorda. Il est vrai qu'il était fatigué de vouloir échapper à longueur de temps à la rose pour éviter de se faire violer. Il avait demandé aussi des nouvelles de Naruto elle lui avait donné les noms des personnes qui étaient au courant de leurs relations et que s'il les croisait il pourrait toujours demander des nouvelles du blond.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'arrivée de Gaara avec Saï, Kurama était parti réveiller la petite marmotte pour aller l'accueillir. Il lui caressa les cheveux quand deux cieux bleus ternes s'étaient ouverts au monde.

\- Aller lèves-toi. On va accueillir Gaara.

\- Fatiguer. Marmonnât-il.

Kurama partit préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Naruto se préparait. Son ventre était déjà bien voyant il devait porter des vêtements plus larges pour éviter que les gens se rendre compte de son état. Il était ravi que Kurama sorte avec Neji ils étaient très mignons ensemble. Il se rappelait du jour où il les avait surpris. C'était quelques jours avant que Sasuke soit revenu il était rentré plutôt de sa mission avec Saï au pays de Suna. Il avait bien rigolé en voyant le regard fatiguer de Saï et le regard brillant de Gaara sur le chemin du retour. Ils avaient fait leur rapport puis il était parti chez lui quand il avait entendu des bruits suspects venir du salon.

\- …Ha…plus. Haletât-il.

 _ **\- T'aime me sentir un toi hein ?**_ Dit-il tout en lui donnant un coup de reins violent qui le fit se cambrer.

Devant lui dans le salon Neji et Kurama étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air surpris il partit en claquant la porte tout en se dirigeant sur les Mont Hokage. Il s'était assis sur le portrait de son père ne revenant pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Kurama arriva quelques minutes après.

 _ **\- Naruto ? Tu es rentré tôt de ta mission.**_

\- Depuis quand ?! Demandât-il surpris.

 _ **\- Depuis quelque temps.**_

\- Hum. Juste ne le fait pas souffrir il aurait dû mourir pendant cette guerre. Dit-il en regardant le ciel.

 _ **\- Je sais que sait grâce à toi et Sasuke que très peu de Ninja son mort. Mais tu sais…**_ Dit-il en s'asseyant. _**Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à lui on a beaucoup discuté ensemble au début on parlait de tout et de rien puis petit à petit on se cherchait du regard puis on s'est envoyé en l'air. Il est bien foutu ce petit Neji.**_

\- Kura, s'il te plaît je ne veux pas savoir ta vie sexuelle. Ce que je voulais dire c'était juste prends soin de lui. Et maintenant il faut que je change les meubles du salon.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

\- Vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air dans le salon je te signale ! Dit-il d'une voix aiguë.

 _ **\- Ha…On voulait innover.**_

Quand il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix de Neji qui disputait Kurama d'être trop violant avec lui.

\- …mon cul comme tu dis ne va pas résister longtemps avec toi. Soupirât-il.

\- Tu dis sa mais t'aimes vu comment tu trémousse tes petites hanches mon cœur. Sourit-il avec un regard carnassier. Neji avait mis sa main devant ses yeux tout en soupirant.

\- Salut. Dit le blond d'une voix morne.

\- Salut. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais aller voir Oba-chan pour le petit. Après je vais aller voir Gaara s'il n'est pas trop occupé avec Saï.

\- Je peux vous accompagner ? Je n'ai pas de mission aujourd'hui.

\- Oui tu peux venir pas de soucis. Sourit-il.

Sur le chemin Naruto commençait à avoir chaud sa vue commençait à se brouiller et à sentir des vertiges. Il ne put s'empêcher de se transformer en Ermite Rikudô entouré d'une autre aura qui n'était qu'autre que Susano. Kurama le regard inquiet ce qui voulait dire que l'enfant s'était éveillé au Sharingan à un stade supérieur mais c'était impossible il fallait qu'il voie en urgence Tsunade.

 _ **\- Naruto ?!**_ Criât-il.

Naruto essaya de l'annuler mais il n'arrivait pas il avait de plus en plus du mal à le contrôler. Neji avait activé son Byakugan mais il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa surprise tout le réseau de Chakra de Naruto était en sûre chauffe il fallait qu'il l'arrête en urgence à tout moment il pouvait perdre le contrôle. Non loin de là Sasuke avait senti le changement de Chakra de Naruto il ne pouvait pas agir vu qu'il était avec Sakura et le conseil. Mais son instinct lui criait d'aller voir ce qui se passait car il avait senti autre chose qui était mélangée au Chakra de Naruto.

Naruto fut emmené en urgence Neji expliqua à Tsunade la situation il était toujours transformé en arrivant. Tsunade posa sa main sur son front pour le calmer puis elle remarqua que son ventre avait pris plus dans pleurs que prévu. Elle avait reconnu le deuxième Chakra puis petit à petit Naruto retrouva son aspect normal.

\- Naruto ça va ? Demandât-elle inquiet.

\- Hn. Il s'est passé quoi ? Demandât-il confus.

\- Je dois vérifier allonges-toi retire ton haut. Mais tu dois utiliser ton Jutsu au moindre problème on arrête.

Il fit son Jutsu aucun débordement de Chakra puis il s'allongea quand il sentit le liquide froid sur son ventre il sursauta.

\- C'est pour l'échographie pour vérifier comment va le fœtus.

Quand elle posa la sonde elle put voir le fœtus qui était plus que développer que la normale il n'était qu'a quatre mois mais c'était comme s'il était au septième mois ce qui la surprise. Surtout que d'après Neji l'enfant c'était éveiller au Sharingan si le conseil l'apprenait il tuerait Naruto mais garderait l'enfant.

\- Naruto je te présent ton enfant. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Naruto regarda l'écran émerveiller il attendait les battements du cœur de son petit ange ce qui le fit sourire. Elle bougea la sonde à plusieurs endroits puis elle prit du sopalin et essuya le ventre.

\- Donc suite à l'échographie tu accoucheras dans peu de temps et pour le sexe de l'enfant je ne sais pas vu qu'il se cache.

\- Mais ça fait à peine trois quatre mois et nous n'avons toujours pas annulé le mariage de Sasuke. Dit Naruto pas très rassuré.

\- Je sais que normalement ça aurait dû durer neuf mois mais avec les Chakra de Kyûbi et de Sasuke ils se développent plus vite que prévu. Et de temps en temps tu risques d'avoir des effusions de Chakra à cause de son développement jusqu'à ton accouchement.

\- D'ac…d'accord. Dit-il perdu en reprenant sa forme.

\- Fait attention à toi soit prudent. Quand il fut interrompu par un Anbu prévenant l'Hokage que le Kazekage était arrivé.

\- Allons-y Gaara est arrivé dans mon bureau. Je te donnerais une liste des choses que tu devras avoir à la naissance de ton enfant.

\- D'accord.

En arrivant dans le bureau Naruto sauta au cou de Gaara. À ce contact il sentit le ventre de Naruto il fronça les sourcils Saï n'avaient pas menti. Saï lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails l'état du blond et de la chance qu'il avait ce qui l'avait fait sourir puis il lui avait sauté dessus plusieurs fois. Quand Naruto se décala il remarqua le visage fatigué de Saï il ne put s'empêcher de compatir Gaara ne l'avait pas loupé même Tsunade l'avait remarqué.

\- Saï tu es de repos jusqu'à la fin de l'examen.

\- À vos ordres. Puis il partit en jetant un œil à Gaara.

\- Est-ce que le Kazekage de Suna pourrait faire attention à mon Ninja la prochaine fois. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Gaara leva un sourcil à cette remarque ce qui fit rire le reste de la pièce. Il avait été gentil avec Saï et puis ce n'était pas sa faute aussi. Saï n'arrêter pas de demander des encore à volonté il ne faisait que respecter les ordres de son amant. Gaara avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Naruto puis il avait froncé les sourcils son ventre dégageait une telle puissance.

\- Je vois que Saï ta mit au courant avant que tu le fatigues.

\- Oui. Maintenant que je suis là je vais m'occuper de toi et de Saï.

\- Le pauvre. Pouffât-il. Je vais pouvoir te montrer le changement de Konoha.

\- Oui et on discutera.

Naruto le regarda il savait que Gaara allait lui poser plein de questions et qu'en fonction de ses réponses il aura des représailles.

\- Tu sais tu ne pourras tuer personne même pas en légitime défense.

\- Hn. On verra.

\- Bien Kazekage vous dormirez chez Saï pendant votre séjour.

\- Bien entendu Hokage-sama.

\- Je profiterais des jeux pour trouver les preuves. Dit-elle en souriant. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Kurama et Neji étaient partis seuls en laissant Gaara et Naruto ensemble. Sur le chemin Naruto s'arrêta sur le pont ou à l'époque l'équipe sept devait se retrouver. Il se posa sur la rambarde étant fatiguée suite à son effusion de Chakra.

\- Que veux-tu savoir Gaara ?

\- Tout même si Saï ma rapporter certaines choses.

\- Bien ça va être long tu sais.

\- Pas grave-j'ai tout mon temps. Dit-il en asseyant à côté de lui.

\- D'accord… Après que tu sois parti j'ai fait mon pacte avec Kurama, je me suis enfermé dans les archives, j'ai acheté le quartier de Sasuke et j'ai remis de l'ordre dans ses papiers avec l'aide d'Iruka. Saï m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de Sasuke.

\- Oui un de mais Ninja la repérer il a aidé ses anciens coéquipiers à retrouver leur statut.

\- Après il est revenus je lui ai montré le nouveau Konoha j'ai pris plein de photos… il faudrait que je te prenne aussi en photo avec Saï. Sourit-il.

\- Si tu veux tu me feras des doubles.

\- Pas de problème. Kurama a lancé son Jutsu, pendant que moi et Sasuke on cachait notre relation au village et croit ce n'était pas facile avec Sakura.

\- Je veux bien te croire

\- Et puis y a eu le début des ennuis avec le conseil et Sakura. Dit-il tristement. Ne supportant pas la séparation je me suis ouvert les veines.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Dit-il choquer.

\- J'en avais marre qu'à chaque fois que je suis heureux mon bonheur est détruit dans la minute qui suit. Et puis je ne supportais plus d'entendre les gens de parler de Sakura et de Sasuke puis de leur futur mariage.

\- Je comprends moi je crois que je les aurais tué.

\- Il a voulu mais il a préféré l'autre option mais s'il apprend que je suis enceint. Il ne se retiendra pas de les tuer Sakura avec. Et puis avant ton arrivée les choses se sont compliqué le bébé grandi trop vite et je peux faire des effusions de Chakra à tout moment.

\- Oui là ça peut poser des problèmes. Tu sais Saï il est vraiment intéressé par ce Jutsu.

\- Oui il m'a fait rire il était vraiment déçu mais il t'aime vraiment.

\- Encore heureux il est tellement mignon quand on s'envoie en l'air.

\- Tes comme Kurama par un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit la même chose au sujet de Neji.

\- Ha d'accord et sinon tu vas faire quoi pour Sasuke ?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas je sais qu'il m'aime mais pourrait-il supporter que je porte son enfant. De refaire son clan.

\- Oui il t'aime réellement. La preuve il supporte Sakura. Dit-il.

\- C'est vrai.

Depuis leur conversation Naruto allait mieux il avait montré tous les changements qu'il avait faits dans le village.

Ce jour-là Naruto avait décidé de faire la chambre de son enfant vu qu'à tout moment il pouvait accoucher Tsunade avait profité de lui faire une liste de tout ce qu'il fallait acheter. Il était aidé de Kurama et de Neji qui était parti chercher l'équipement pour la chambre avec un clone de Naruto. Puis il avait envoyé un autre clone pour la peinture il devait prendre toutes les couleurs.

Quant à Saï et Gaara ils étaient de corvée pour peintre la chambre avec le vrai Naruto. Saï était ravi il avait fait plusieurs croquis un seul avait particulièrement touché le blond. Sur le croquis on pouvait voir que sur un des murs se trouvaient tous les Biju en mode Chibi dans une prairie. Sur un autre mur l'emblème du tourbillon et de l'éventail où se trouverait le berceau. Le reste des murs se trouveraient un bleu nuit mélanger avec un orange pastel. Il était ravi quand son clone était revenu avec le parchemin rempli de ses courses. Puis ils se mirent au travail quand Kurama et Neji arrivèrent il fut surpris la chambre était magnifique. Puis Kurama avait remarqué le mur où il était représenté avec les autres ce qui le fit sourire. Cette chambre convenait soit pour un garçon ou une fille. Ils installèrent les meubles sous les rires et les bêtises du blond.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Nounouillechan : La suite qui ma fait 10 pages vous en pensez quoi ?  
Naruto énerver : C'est quand que Sasuke revient !  
Sakura mode love : Sasuke-kun !  
Conscience : T'inquiet pas a la fin tu le retrouveras... ou pas.  
Naruto et Sasuke : Quoi !  
Nounouillechan : Bah oui je sais pas encore.  
Sasuke : Alors là hors de question je suis à Naruto puis il porte mon enfant.  
Nounouillechan : On verra tout peut arriver.  
Conscience : Laisser des commentaires pour avoir votre avis.  
Sasuke et Naruto : Sauvé nous !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Enfin les preuves ?

**Disclamer** : Me revoilà pour la suite de mon cinquième chapitre qui a mon grand étonnement a été demander donc le voici. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Enfin les preuves ?**

Aujourd'hui c'était la dernière épreuve de l'examen Chunin Kurama était parti réveiller Naruto qui se fatiguait facilement depuis son effusion de Chakra. Quand il arriva dans la chambre Naruto ne si trouvait pas ce qui le surprit puis il partit en direction de la chambre du bébé. Il trouva Naruto en train d'installer des photos sur le mur.

 _ **\- Tu refais la déco ?**_

\- Non je mets juste quelques cardes photos pour qu'elle où il voie à quoi vous ressemblez.

 _ **\- Si tu veux.**_ Dit-il en regardant les photos disposer sur le seul mur sans dessin.

Il en avait une où Naruto avait un sourire magnifique qui était dans les bras de Sasuke qui faisait un petit sourire en coin. Sur un autre cadre on pouvait voir deux photos sur la première on pouvait voir Minato qui tenait Kushina dans ses bras avec son ventre rebondi. Sur l'autre-il reconnu Mikoto qui tenait Sasuke à côté Fugaku qui regardait fièrement son fils et Itachi qui était émerveillé devant son frère. Puis il fronça ses sourcils sur une autre où il était avec Neji tous deux s'embrassant ou avait-il bien pu la prendre celle-là ?

 _ **\- Naruto ?**_

\- Oui ?

 _ **\- Tu l'as eu ou celle-là ?**_ Demandât-il perplexe.

\- Ha celle-là ? Sourit-il. C'est Sasuke qui voulait absolument savoir qui était ton amant.

Il se rappelait du jour ou excéder dans sa curiosité il était parti discrètement avec son appareil photo puis quand il était revenu il ressemblait à un gamin fier d'avoir trouvé un trésor.

\- Naru je sais qui est l'amant de Kyûbi.

Naruto le regarda avec de grands yeux personne le savait appart lui bien sûr.

\- Et c'est qui ? Osa-t-il demandait.

\- Neji et mon petit Kitsune je sais que tu es au courant. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Et puis s'il me cherche je le ferais chanter. Puis il lui montra la photo compromettante puis ils rigolèrent en chœur. Il regarda Kurama avec amusement sous son regard perplexe.

 _ **\- Tss sale gamin.**_

\- Arrête en plus avoue que tu étais trop occupé ce jour-là pour sentir sa présence.

 _ **\- Hm.**_ Dit-il en continuant sur un autre cadre où deux photos étaient représentées aussi sur la première on pouvait voir les autres gosses quand ils étaient petits et sur la deuxième quand ils étaient grands.

Sur les autres cadres on pouvait voir Kakashi avec son masque tenir dans ses bras Iruka rouge de gêne. Sur une il avait Gaara qui embrassait Saï sur la joue ce qui le fit sourire. Puis une où Chizune disputait Tsunade et pour finir deux photos de Jiraya qui tenait dans ses bras Naruto rayonnant de bonheur quand il était enfant et l'autre quand il était adolescent.

 _ **\- Naruto tu viens avec nous à l'examen Chunin ?**_

\- Pourquoi pas mais il va falloir que je me change avant. Soupirât-il.

 _ **\- Si ta besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ou te laver tu m'appelles.**_

\- D'accord. Dit-il en partant sous la douche quand il sortit il prit un boxer orange puis un pantalon noir. Après c'était plus compliquer pour son ventre il prit un T-shirt large puis sa nouvelle veste orange qui était assez large pour qu'on ne remarque pas son ventre. Voilà pourquoi il préférait rester chez lui il pouvait porter un Yukata tranquillement sans cacher son ventre. En arrivant dans le salon Kurama et Neji l'attendaient avec le sourire.

\- Allons-y allons voir ce fameux examen Chunin.

Sur le chemin Naruto avaient vu Sasuke et Sakura ensemble puis il croisa Gaara et Saï il fonça sur Gaara pour l'embrasser sur la joue à la vue de tous. Ils avaient été surpris par son comportement Sasuke c'était retourner discrètement et regarda son ange.

\- Je vois que ça va mieux Naruto.

\- Non Kura est trop mère poule aux secoure Gaara. Gémissait-il sous le regard étonné de Saï.

 _ **\- Et gamin je crois qu'on a perdu Saï avec tes conneries.**_

\- Hein ? Répondait-il en se retournant puis il lui fit un grand sourire puis se détacha de Gaara avant de foncer sur Iruka et Kakashi pas très loin de la scène qui se jouait devant eux puis ils avaient remarqué Sasuke et Sakura pas très loin.

\- Iruka ! Criât-il tout en se jetant dans ses bras sous le regard intriguer de Kakashi.

 _ **\- Un jour il faudra vraiment que je le dresse ce gamin.**_

\- Je crois que c'est peine perdu.

\- C'est méchant Gaara. Dit-il en gonflant ses joues vexé.

Neji s'approcha discrètement de Kurama inquiet il avait repéré le couple pas très loin.

\- Kura laisse le il faut qu'il s'amuse j'ai repéré Sasuke avec Sakura. Lui murmurât-il à l'oreille.

 _ **\- Compris. Hey gamin je te laisse avec eux ça me fera des vacances.**_

\- Quoi ? Avoue que tu vas faire des cochonneries. Dit-il sous les rires de ses amis.

 _ **\- Tss…même pas vrais d'abord.**_

\- Mais oui on te croit. Rigolât-il.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ton père ma mit dans ton corps.**_ Dit-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ici. Dit Tsunade qui avait observé la scène de loin ce qui l'avait fait sourire.

\- La veille. Cria Naruto à ce nom une veine apparue sur la tempe de Tsunade.

\- Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois que c'est Hokage Naruto. Dit-elle énerver. Bref ça va bientôt commencer.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le stade pendant les combats Naruto passa sa main sur son ventre. Il devait se calmer pour éviter de refaire une effusion en plein milieu de l'examen qui se déroulait sens encombre. Ce qui voulait dire que le mariage de Sakura et de Sasuke aurait bientôt lieu. Gaara devait repartir après le mariage en compagnie de Saï. À la fin de l'examen Gaara proposa d'aller au restaurant de Ramen ce que Naruto accepta volontiers.

Quand ils arrivèrent ils furent accueillis par le patron et sa fille. Qui les dirigea vers une table ou un panneau avec quelques plantes était disposé pour faire un coin tranquille. Quand Naruto était avec Sasuke ils avaient beaucoup utilisé ce petit coin. Certes ce coin était bien mais fallait faire attention quand même Ayame prit les commandes.

À la table se trouvait Naruto au milieu sur sa gauche Kurama, Neji, Iruka, Kakashi a sa droite Gaara, Saï et Shikamaru qui les avait croisés.

Tous rigolaient Naruto avait appris par Shikamaru que Sakura galérait avec Sasuke. Qu'il ne sortait que pour les missions ou pour aller voir le conseil. Il repensa à sa visite qu'il avait effectuée après avoir appris l'état du blond. Sakura avait ouvert la porte elle était fatiguée.

\- Shikamaru ?

\- Je voudrais voir Sasuke.

\- Eu…mais pourquoi tu veux le voir ? Demandât-elle intrigué.

\- Pour une partie de Shôgi. On devait en faire une avec Naruto mais vu qu'il s'adresse plus la parole.

\- D'accord entre je vais le prévenir.

En entrant il remarqua que des sceaux avaient été posés puis Sasuke apparut devant lui.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on devait faire cette partit. Suit moi.

\- Sasuke-kun arrête de t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Dit-elle excéder de son comportement depuis qu'il était arrivé il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ni même un regard. Mais par contre avec Shikamaru c'était autre chose ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Shikamaru arriva dans la chambre du brun qui refit son sceau quand il ferma la porte. Ils s'installèrent sur les coussins qui étaient disposé devant la table basse.

\- Tu peux parler sans crainte j'ai placé mes propres sceaux.

\- Bien faisons une partie en même temps. Ils commencèrent à jouer quand Sasuke souffla un bon coup.

\- Comment va Naruto ?

\- Kyûbi s'occupe de lui avec Neji et toi avec Sakura ?

\- Pire qu'une glu.

\- Ha ça. Elle est aveuglée par son amour pour toi.

\- Si elle pouvait ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Ta perdue. Dit-il en posant sa dernière pièce.

Mais il fit déranger dans ses souvenirs quand il remarqua que tout à coup Naruto s'était arrêté de bouger. Naruto avait reconnu le Chakra de Sasuke qui était tout près.

Naruto regarda Kurama il voulait fuir à tout prix mais au même moment Sasuke entra dans le restaurant où il aperçut Naruto en train de manger avec ses amis. Le brun était rentré dans le restaurant il avait semé les Anbus et Sakura pour le rejoindre discrètement ne pouvant plus supporter d'être loin de lui.

Il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'aller le voir mais à chaque fois les Anbus l'arrêtèrent mais une fois il avait réussi. Il avait vu le regard triste de Naruto sortir du bureau de Tsunade. Kurama qui lui répétait de tenir bon de ne pas lâcher il avait voulu s'approcher mais il avait était récupéré par les Anbus et fut envoyé en mission.

Autour de la table certain regard était inquiet ils se revoyaient depuis quelques mois leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Sasuke se dirigea droit sur Naruto ou il le prit dans ses bras sous les regards surpris de la tabler.

Naruto ne put retenir ses larmes foutue hormone se dit-il. Gaara et Neji activèrent leur don héréditaire pour les protéger en cas de problème pendant leurs retrouvailles puis tous c'étaient mis de façon à cacher le champ de vision des clients pour éviter tout soupçon. Naruto se décala de Sasuke tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Sasu. Tu n'es pas autorisé à me voir. Dit-il tristement.

\- Tu me manque trop et je suis au courant. Dit-il en lui caressant le ventre discrètement. Il le savait car le jour ou Naruto avait fait son effusion de Chakra il avait ressenti son propre Chakra. Il avait vu Kyûbi, Neji et un clone de Naruto sorti d'un magasin pour nouveau-né. Puis il l'avait surveillé pendant l'examen Chunin il avait remarqué le ventre arrondi et de la façon qu'il se touchait le ventre certes de manière discrète. Il était heureux mais en même temps il voulait tuer le conseil et Sakura pour le retrouver.

\- Comment ? Demandât-il surpris.

\- Ton Chakra Naru. Lui dit-il à l'oreille. Et puis ta façon de te comporter et le fait que tu sortes d'un magasin de nouveau-né.

Naruto et Sasuke était dans leur bulle il ne se quittait pas des yeux tellement heureux de se revoir depuis ses long mois. Sasuke embrassa son ange cette bouche qui lui avait tellement manqué et son odeur épisser tout en continuant de toucher son ventre.

 _ **\- Que fais-tu la Uchiwa tu vas nous mettre dans la merde.**_ Siffla Kurama il ne voulait pas que Naruto refasse une effusion en plein restaurant.

\- Je sais mais j'en pouvais plus il me manquait trop. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Merci de prendre soin de lui.

Ils étaient surpris du comportement de Sasuke dès qu'il avait vu le blond son masque avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

\- Comme le sais-tu Sasuke ? Demanda Iruka.

\- Tsunade me la dis. Puis Sasuke se redressa il remarqua les yeux pétillant de vie de son Kitsune.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle après. Dit-il en caressant son ventre.

\- Ils sont au courant de tout.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Tsunade m'a spécifiquement donné que vos noms. Continuer à prendre soin de lui le temps qu'on annule le mariage.

\- On le fait depuis le début. Répondit Saï tout simplement en se blottissant dans les bras de Gaara.

Sasuke les regarda avant de soupirer quand il sentit la présence non désirer de Sakura arriver. Il se leva sous les regards surpris de la table puis alla jusqu'au comptoir.

Quand Sakura arriva elle fonça sur Sasuke quand elle repéra Naruto elle le regarda de haut d'un air je l'ais et toi non. Le blond comprit qu'il le protégeait encore ce qui le fit sourire il était heureux il avait accepté qu'il était enceint de son enfant.

\- Sasuke-kun que fait tu ici on a un mariage à finalisé. Minaudât-elle.

Elle avait remarqué le regard de Sasuke pétillant remplie d'amour elle l'embrassa sur la bouche devant le regard ahuri de la tabler du blond. Naruto ne supporta pas plus il posa sa main sur son ventre il commençait à avoir chaud, la tête qui tourne.

\- Naruto. Cria Neji qui avait reconnu les symptômes il allait avoir une effusion de Chakra.

 _ **\- Arrête**_. Paniqua Kurama qui surpris le reste de la table et surtout Sasuke il avait lui aussi reconnu ce Chakra Naruto allait exploser.

Naruto se tenait le ventre tout en respirant fortement il ne pouvait contenir son Chakra. Comment pouvait-elle faire autant de mal par aveuglement et jalousie. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir encore dans ce monde ou personne ne voulait son bonheur. Kurama prit Naruto dans ses bras et regarda Sakura avec haine.

 _ **\- Du calme Naruto.**_ Murmura-t-il.

\- Désoler Kurama mais je n'en peux plus il faut que je sorte. Haletât-il.

\- Saï va chercher Tsunade. Criât Gaara. Saï partit comme une fusé chercher Tsunade sous le regard surpris des clients.

Gaara prit Naruto dans ses bras quant à Kurama il se leva et partit en direction de Sakura quand il fut arrêté par la technique de Shikamaru.

\- Kyûbi stop. Je ne peux pas te laisser la tuer.

 _ **\- Alors quel sorte où je la tue en la découpant en petits morceaux.**_ Grondât-il la voix menaçant de toute la haine et l'envie de meurtre se reflétait. Iruka posa sa main sur le front brulant de Naruto il mouilla une serviette et le posa sur son front.

\- Gaara fait moi sortir. Murmurât-il.

\- Bien. Mais une fusée noire poussa le roux et le brun sous la surprise de tous c'était Sasuke qui c'était diriger sur Naruto et l'embrassait avec tellement d'amour.

\- Naru respire. Dit-il en voyant son ange pleurer.

\- Peu…pas. Haletât-il.

\- Tu le dois. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Il savait qu'il allait le payer très cher pour l'acte qu'il avait commis mais il n'a pas pu rester de marbre face à la détresse du blond. Naruto se détacha de ses bras.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir laisse-moi. Dit en partant du restaurant les larmes aux yeux. Gaara était parti à la poursuite du blond. Les autres étaient surpris du comportement de Sakura. Elle était fière d'elle du regard blessé que Naruto avait eu.

Sasuke ne supportait plus cette situation de le faire souffrir de plus Naruto ne voulait plus le voir. Il plaqua Sakura contre le mur et serra de toute sa force son coup mais fut interrompu par un Anbu.

\- Ne m'embrasse plus jamais tu me dégoûtes. Crachat-il.

\- Mais…tu m'aimes ? Dit-elle perdu. Et puis pourquoi l'avoir embrassé…il ne t'aime pas la preuve il s'est mis à pleurer.

\- Non. Dit-il Sharingan activé.

\- Mais il ne t'aimera jamais, comme moi je t'aime. Dit-elle en larmes.

\- _**Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu.**_ Dit-il énerver. _**L'Uchiwa a accepté de t'épouser dans l'unique but de protéger Naruto. Si le conseil ne l'avait pas menacé tu ne serais pas avec lui car il ne t'aime pas.**_

\- Tu mens sale monstre. Criât-elle.

Neji fonça sur elle mais fut retenu par la technique de Shikamaru qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Kyubi faut qu'on parle seul à seul maintenant ! Dit-il en élevant la voix c'était la première fois qu'on voyait le visage paniquer du brun.

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

\- Ils se passent quoi au juste. Demanda Teuchi perdu.

 _ **\- Rien désolé pour le dérangement Teuchi. Uchiwa suit moi.**_

Pendant ce temps Naruto était parti vers la clairière ses jambes lâchèrent au même moment il lâcha le surplus de Chakra Gaara se fit projeter sous le souffle de la déflagration.

Naruto était en larmes et criait des pourquoi à sens casser la voix. Puis la forme du renard sortit entourer de Susano telle une armure. Pendant la guerre Naruto et Sasuke avait utilisé cette technique Gaara commençait à paniquer quand Tsunade arriva elle criât à Saï d'aller chercher Kyûbi sinon il n'allait pas survivre.

\- Naruto regarde-moi. Quand il leva son regard ses yeux étaient ternes. Merde que s'est-il passer ?

Saï arriva devant le restaurant il vit que Sasuke et Kyûbi discutaient à l' écart sous l'œil de Sakura en larmes. Sauf que personne n'avait remarqué que Sakura avait utilisé un clone pour écouter la conversation.

\- …Comment ?

 _ **\- Grâce à un Jutsu interdit je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher. Et puis on n'a pas pu te le dire la vieille nous l'avait interdit.**_

\- Hn. Il faudrait que je voie Naruto pour le calmer je sens son Chakra de là.

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas temps que tu seras avec Sakura tu lui feras encore plus de mal.**_

\- Si elle pouvait disparaître pour que je sois enfin avec Naruto et mon enfant. Soupirat-il.

 _ **\- Je dois te laisser Saï arrive ça veut dire que ça dégénère.**_

\- Comment ça ?

 _ **\- Naruto est en train de faire une effusion de Chakra il peut sortir Susano sans le vouloir car l'enfant c'est déjà éveillé au Sharingan.**_

En attendent ses paroles Sakura se précipita aux conseils pour leur révéler la situation. Kurama suivit Saï à la clairière ou une version de lui-même était avec une armure de Susano.

\- Cela a été trop loin cette histoire. Dit-elle tristement. Gaara que s'est-il passé?

\- Sakura a embrassé Sasuke devant Naruto.

\- Merde. Dit-elle en mettant son ongle entre ses dents.

\- Je suis si fatigué de me battre. Dit-il tout bas.

Tsunade et Gaara étaient surpris des paroles de Naruto. C'était l'être le plus rayonnant qu'ils avaient vu de toute leur vie. Il souriait même quand ça n'allait pas, il était la gentillesse incarnée, les autres passaient avant son propre bonheur ou même sa vie.

\- Sasu. Souffla-t-il tristement.

\- Naruto ça va aller. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Kurama arriva il se dirigea sur lui tout en lui criant de se calmer mais Sasuke l'avait suivi il n'en croyait pas ses yeux même Kyûbi ne pouvaient passer Susano Tsunade avait les larmes aux yeux tellement quel était inquiète. Il fonça sur Naruto mais en entrant en contact avec son Chakra sa peau commença à brûler.

\- Naruto stop... arrête de pleurer arrête… je suis là devant toi s'il le faut je tuerais le conseil, Sakura pour être avec toi ou même je mourrais pour toi…alors arrête-je t'en supplie…tu vois ce que tu es en train de me faire faire… Usuratonkachi. Criât-il de toutes ses forces à ce mot le Chakra disparus Naruto tomba sur le sol Tsunade se précipita pour vérifier avec son Chakra l'état du blond.

\- Comment va-t-il. Demandât-il haletant.

\- Ça va grâce à toi Sasuke. Répondit-elle en larmes.

Kurama soigna Sasuke qui était dans un sal état lui aussi pour lui aussi il fallait vraiment que ça se termine et vite.

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis ?

\- Non tu en auras pas je t'enverrais en mission le temps que sa se calme et j'ai les preuves. Sourit-elle. Tsunade avait contacté le Daimyo pour lui faire un rapport sur les faits et geste du conseil.

Kurama après avoir soigné Sasuke il prit Naruto dans ses bras puis il partit en direction de leur maison où il posa délicatement Naruto sur son lit.

Revenons au départ de Sakura qui c'était précipité au conseil pour leur raconter ce quel venait d'apprendre. Sur le chemin elle avait du mal a assimilé le faite que Naruto avait pu réussir là où elle avait échoué avoir l'enfant de Sasuke. En entrant un Anbu faisait son rapport sur le comportement de Sasuke.

\- Qui y a-t-il Haruno ? Demanda Koharu surprise de la voir ici.

\- Comme vous êtes au courant Sasuke a enfreint vos ordres. De plus j'ai appris que Naruto était enceint.

\- Mais que vous racontez vous c'est impossible c'est un homme.

\- Hélas non Kyûbi a utilisé un Jutsu sur Naruto.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Cria Homura.

\- Le père de cet enfant est…Dit-elle en larmes elle avait tellement mal. Sasuke.

\- Quoi ?! Mais cet enfant est une abomination une erreur de la nature. Expliqua Homura

\- Il va falloir récupérer l'hôte du Kyûbi et l'enfermé. Répondit Koharu.

Ils voulaient récupérer l'enfant pour le contrôler pour qu'il devienne une arme pour le village.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura perdu.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Avec l'aide de Kyûbi l'enfant d'Uzumaki et de l'Uchiwa est un danger pour le monde Ninja. Quand ils firent déranger par l'arrivée de Sasuke et Tsunade.

\- Tsunade-sama, Uchiwa que vaut votre visite ?

\- Je viens reporter le mariage de Sasuke car il doit partir pour une mission de rang S.

\- Quoi ? Crièrent-ils en chœur dans la pièce.

\- Mais Hokage-sama Sasuke-Kun doit se marier avec moi.

\- Je suis désolé Sakura mais les missions son prioritaire en plus vous pouvez toujours le déplacer.

\- Il en est hors de question. Cria Homura.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation. Je lui ai déjà donné sa mission il part ce soir. Dit-elle en partant avec Sasuke.

La mission de Sasuke était de ramener le Daimyo du pays du feu pour faire condamner le conseil. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans son ordre. Sasuke partit avec quelques amis de Naruto qui n'était pas au courant de l'état du blond.

Profitant du départ de Sasuke le conseil avait mis son plan a exécution pour récupérer l'hôte du Kyûbi. Ils avaient bloqué le Chakra de Kyûbi il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. Quand Tsunade avait appris la nouvelle elle avait demandé l'aide de tout ce qui était au courant pour Naruto et Sasuke même Gaara avait reporté son départ pour retrouver son ami.

Sasuke était revenus de sa mission avec le Daimyo quand il était arrivé au village il n'avait pas senti le Chakra du blond ce qui l'intrigua aussi tôt. En arrivant dans le bureau se trouvait Kurama affaibli se tenant à Neji et le visage inquiet de Tsunade.

\- Ou est Naruto? Demandât-il sans se soucier du Daimyo derrière lui.

Tsunade soupira c'est vrais qu'ils étaient connecté quand elle remarqua le Daimyo elle se leva puis s'abaissa devant lui.

\- Bienvenus à Konoha veuillez m'excuser de cet accueil mais un de mes Ninja a disparu depuis ton départ Sasuke.

Sasuke se dirigea sur Kurama Sharingan activé.

\- Je croyais que tu devais le protégé Kyûbi et toi Neji avec ton Jutsu héréditaire tu la pas trouver. Criât-il.

Tsunade blanchi rapidement et leva un regard inquiet sur le Daimyo. Elle avait fait un rapport détaillé mais elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Quand Gaara arriva dans la pièce qui tenait la main de Saï il bloqua Sasuke avec son sable ce qui permit à Kurama de repousser le brun.

 _ **\- Tu crois que je l'ai pas cherché il est comme un fils pour moi. Mais je peux rien faire je ne peux plus utiliser mon Chakra.**_ Rugie Kurama.

\- Kyûbi a raison Sasuke calme toi. Répondit Gaara. Et si je suis là c'est que j'ai croisé Sakura qui rayonnait de bonheur. Je pense quel c'est ou est Naruto.

\- Je vais la tuer elle et le conseil. Dit-il en se débâtant du sable.

\- Puis-je poser une question ? Demanda le Daimyo tout en s'installant.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Tsunade perplexe.

\- Je voudrais déjà que monsieur Uchiwa se calme. Ce que fit Sasuke curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire le Daimyo. Donc nous avons le Kazekage de Suna avec son messager personnel. Est-ce bien ça ?

\- Oui Daimyo-sama. Répondit Tsunade qui était retourné dans son siège.

\- De l'autre nous avons un Hyûga.

\- Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga je suis de la branche secondaire.

\- Bien. Sourit-il en regardant Kurama. Et nous avons aussi Kyûbi un des démons à queues. Quel beau monde que nous avons là. Dit-il amuser.

Tout le monde regarda le Daimyo surprit il avait l'air d'un enfant heureux. Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un adulte.

\- Maintenant parlons de ce qui ce passe réellement ici. Dit-il d'une voix froide et sérieuse. Si j'ai bien comprit votre rapport Homura et Koharu aurait demandé l'extermination du clan Uchiwa.

\- Oui tout à fait j'ai l'ordre de mission qu'ont signé Homura, Koharu et Denzo. Expliquat-elle en lui tendant le document en question. Le Daimyo fronça des sourcils en voyant les raisons donnée.

\- Juste pour un coup d'État ? Le clan Uchiwa était fort mais on pouvait les bloquer avec un sceau d'aveuglement. Certes sa les bloquaient que 5 minutes mais c'était largement assez pour mettre des menottes d'anti-Chakra ou même de parlementé avec eux. Soupirât-il tristement.

\- Oui le troisième avait proposé cette idée mais ils sont passés au-dessus et on demander directement à mon frère.

\- Itachi sera lavé de toutes les accusations le concernant. Si j'ai bien compris la situation c'est Naruto qui a disparu.

\- Oui je pense qu'ils sont au courant de l'état de Naruto. Répondit Tsunade.

\- Tout ça parce que notre petit démon renard a voulu jouer.

 _ **\- Je ne vous permets pas Daimyo ou pas.**_

\- Du calme en plus ça intéresserait pas mal de monde votre Jutsu dommage qu'il soit interdit. Il faut juste trouver une source illimitée de Chakra.

\- Daimyo-sama ? Dit Tsunade hébété de ses paroles.

\- Bref. Naruto porte l'enfant Uchiwa quel beau Ninja qui va devenir personne ne pourra le vaincre. Dit-il en rêvassant.

Quand Sasuke sentit le Chakra infime de Naruto il se libéra et partit du bureau quand il repéra dans une ruelle plusieurs Anbus étaient en position.

À l'intérieur Naruto était pâle suite à son explosion de Chakra il ne bougeait plus Sakura utilisa son Jutsu qui était inefficace. Quand une ombre s'approcha d'elle c'était Sasuke il voyait son ange qui ne respirait plus et ne bougeait plus puis le visage apeuré de Sakura. Sakura s'écarta elle ne l'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Quand il toucha Naruto sa peau elle était froide ses battement était faible.

Cette nuit-là le village fut réveiller par une explosion provenant d'une maison ils découvrirent Sasuke entourer d'une aura noir sous les yeux de tout le monde le brun versa des larmes de sang son Raninga était activé avec son Sharingan. Dans ses bras le corps de Naruto inerte. Tous fut surpris du physique de Naruto on voyait son ventre rebondi étant habiller d'un Yukata.

Tsunade se précipita au lieu de l'explosion devant une aura meurtrière mélanger à de la folie elle devait agir et vite pour le bien de Naruto et de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke pause Naruto je vais le soigner.

Mais il n'entendit pas ses paroles trop absorber par le visage livide de son ange Susano était apparu tous reculèrent les civils partirent. Kakashi, Iruka, Saï, Shikamaru, Neji et Kurama arrivèrent tous choqué du spectacle devant eux. Kurama se dirigea vers Sasuke celui-ci leva son regard vers lui.

 _ **\- Que personne ne s'approche.**_ Ordonnât-il. _**Sasuke laisse-moi m'approcher avec Tsunade pour voir l'état de Naruto.**_

Sasuke les laissa s'approcher Tsunade fit les premiers soins il avait quelque chose qui clochait qu'avaient fait Sakura au blond.

\- Sasuke il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Mais celui-ci ne réagissait plus quand Kurama poussa violement Tsunade une explosion de Chakra retentit Sasuke était en train d'insuffler son propre Chakra pour stabiliser Naruto. Est-ce que ça allait fonctionner ou il était déjà trop tard ? Est-ce que Sakura avait réussi son coup de faire disparaître le blond pour avoir enfin avoir le brun pour elle toute seul tel était son désir depuis quel le connaissait ?

 **À suivre**

* * *

Nounouillechan : finit celui-ci fait que dix pages.

Sasuke énervé : NOUNOUILLECHAN !

Nounouillechan : oui que puis-je pour toi Sasuke.

Sasuke : c'est quoi cette fin de merde !

Nounouillechan : ah sa bah pourquoi ?

Conscience arrive énervée : Nounouillechan comment oses-tu si tu fais mourir Naruto je te promets mille souffrances !

Nounouillechan mode Dark : Déjà un peu plus de respect pour qui te prends-tu humain. Et je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai toujours pas de fin alors merde !

Naruto : eut…laissé une Review pour savoir si elle doit continuer ou pas.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La fin du cauchemar

Mot de l'auteur : Désolé pour l'attente mais voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La fin du cauchemar**

Le jour commençait à montrer le bout de son nez avec son teint orangé sous un silence pesant. Sasuke bougea pour partir en direction de l'hôpital mais s'arrêta tous reculèrent. Sasuke commençait à sentir la perte de son Chakra il posa Naruto délicatement sur le banc. Il était pâle le souffle court Tsunade reconnu les symptômes il allait se tuer en continuant ainsi.

\- Arrête Sasuke tu vas mourir si tu continu laisse moi prendre le relais. Dit-elle doucement. Les jambes de Sasuke allaient lâcher quand il fut rattrapé par Kurama. Tsunade appliqua son Chakra quand deux cieux s'ouvrirent au monde.

\- Naruto. Soufflât-elle de soulagement elle ne put retenir ses larmes comme le reste des amis proches de Naruto tous soulager.

\- Oba-chan ? Dit-il perdu. Où suis-je… Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Tsunade en larmes il se mit en position assit avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Sasuke se détacha de Kurama pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras il était en larmes il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre.

\- Je vais leur faire payer pour ce qu'il ton fait à toi et au bébé. Dit-il en larmes tout en lui caressant le ventre.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je remuerais ciel et terre pour te trouver. Répondit-il tout en l'embrassant.

 _ **\- Que c'est mignon.**_ Dit-il en s'approchant mais fit rattraper de justesse par Neji il était tellement affaibli. Naruto et Sasuke étaient rouges de gêne ce qui le fit rire. Naruto leva ses yeux il avait remarqué que Kurama était épuisé. Le reste des Ninja étaient sur leur garde ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

\- Il va falloir que tu te lèves.

Naruto se leva avec quelques difficultés aidées d'Iruka et Sasuke aider de Kakashi qui s'était rapproché discrètement. Sakura profitant de la confusion arma son poing de Chakra plusieurs Ninja fut déstabilisé. Puis plusieurs Anbus c'étaient précipiter sur eux elle en profita pour frapper de nouveau avec son poing armer de Chakra mais Kurama prit l'impact.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce qui se passait devant ses yeux Kurama s'était interposé quand il comprit qu'il avait pris le poing armé de Chakra de Sakura. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier en voyant la scène il était allongé avec des difficultés pour respirer tout en crachant du sang.

 _ **\- Ne le touche…pas il est…bien plus….important que…toi.**_ Dit-il haletant.

Naruto se mit à genoux les larmes aux yeux Kurama avait pris le coup pour le protégé. Tous avait été surpris de voir Kyûbi à terre et surtout Neji qui n'avait pu se contenir devant eux il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras il n'arrêtait pas de répété que ça allait. Tousse compris qui étaient l'amant du démon à queues à cette scène. Sakura dégouté se releva et le regarda avec haine ne supportant pas les paroles de Kurama.

\- Je te permets pas sale monstre Sasuke-Kun est à moi et à personne d'autre il doit se marier avec moi le conseil me l'avait promis. Cria-t-elle.

 _ **\- Tait to…le gamin a vécu un…enfer d'être loin de l'Uchiwa. Il a voulu…disparaitre à cause de toi ! Il ne t'aime pas arrête de te voiler la face.**_ Dit-il énerver mais ne put s'empêcher de cracher du sang et de gémir sous la douleur. Neji lui caressait les cheveux quand il sentit le Chakra d'Ino et d'Hinata qui le soignait.

Elles avaient été choqué du comportement de leur amie et en même temps triste pour Neji c'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient ainsi. Hinata avait remarqué qu'il rentrait tard ou revenait au petit matin avec un visage heureux elle était rassurée de le voir ainsi.

\- Un enfer ?! Il lui a fait un Jutsu pour qu'il l'aime sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassé et avouer qu'il l'aimait dans cette putain de clairière ! Sasuke-kun est à moi pas à lui le conseil m'aidait pour que je sois avec lui et non avec Naruto. Crachat-elle.

En attentent cette phrase Sasuke avait compris qu'elle les avait suivi puis les avait vu. Qu'elle les avait séparés par jalousie pendant plus de 4 mois. Son ange avait voulu disparaitre.

\- Le mariage est annulé tu as fait trop de mal par cupidité. Répondit Tsunade énervé des propos de Sakura.

\- Vous mentez le conseil n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- Le conseil a été dissout par mon ordre. Répondit un homme en Yukata qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Je suis le Daimyo du pays du feu j'ai tous les droits mademoiselle.

Sasuke embrassa Naruto tout en lui caressant le dos sous le regard remplie de haine et de tristesse de Sakura.

\- Jeune fille je vous arrête vous serez jugé comme Homura et Koharu. Dit-il. Il avait été horrifié des preuves que Tsunade lui avait remises sur le conseil. Un groupe d'Anbu arrêta Sakura.

\- Je vois que vous l'avez retrouvé. Dit-il en les regardant avec un sourire triste des conditions qu'ils avaient vécus pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Hn.

\- Désoler il n'est pas très bavard appart si sa en rapport avec moi. Sourit-il.

\- Baka. Soupirât-il.

\- Hé je ne suis pas un Baka…Baka toi-même. Dit-il vexer en gonflant ses joues.

\- Hinata, Ino comment va kura ? Demandât-il inquiet.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu il devra se reposer. Dit Hinata.

\- Je lui ai retiré le sceau qu'il avait. Répondit Ino fier d'elle.

Naruto sentit une douleur à son ventre Tsunade comprit qu'il devait accoucher mais lui restait-il assez de Chakra pour maintenir son Sexy-Jutsu. Sakura n'avait pas remarqué les signe elle avait mal diffusé son Jutsu sur Naruto.

\- Ino tu diriges les soins moi je m'occupe de Naruto. Dit-elle en partant en salle de travail avec Naruto.

En arrivant elle demanda une équipe médicale qui arriva puis elle demanda à Naruto de faire son Jutsu ce qu'il fit. Quand Tsunade regard son col elle comprit que le travail était plus qu'avancer. Elle demanda à Naruto de résister à la douleur et surtout de pousser.

À l'extérieur on pouvait entendre Tsunade crier pousse et Naruto crier de douleur. Puis plus rien plus un bruit quand un pleure retenti dans la pièce. Tsunade sortit devant se trouvait tous les amis de Naruto.

\- Sasuke tu as une fille. Sourit-elle. Elle lui montra tous étaient subjugués elle était aussi blonde que Naruto mais son visage était le portrait craché de Sasuke. Maintenant je vais lui faire passer des tests pour voir si elle va bien. Dit-elle tout sourire pour éviter de mettre un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- D'accord je peux aller voir Naruto ?

\- Oui, l'infirmière va te montrer sa chambre. Dit-elle en partant avec la petite elle voulait vérifier l'état de santé.

En arrivant dans la chambre les rideaux étaient fermés mais on pouvait voir les rayons du soleil filtrer. Naruto dormait paisiblement Sasuke s'approcha et l'embrassa ce qui le réveilla.

\- Sasu. Dit-il en somnolant.

\- Reposes-toi. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Avec toi Sasu. Murmura-t-il tout en se décalant pour faire de la place à Sasuke pour qu'il s'allonge près de lui.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras Naruto n'avait plus son ventre il était à nouveau plat ce qui le surpris quand il le caressa. Mais enivrer par l'odeur épicée de son amant il s'endormit.

Kurama et Neji rentraient dans la chambre quand ils remarquèrent le petit couple endormit ils se regardèrent puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Quand ils remarquèrent le visage fermé de Tsunade.

\- Tsunade-sama?

\- Ah est ce que Sasuke est encore avec Naruto ?

\- Oui ils dorment.

\- Bien je leur expliquerais la situation plus tard alors. Soupira-t-elle épuiser.

 **\- Y a t-il un problème ?**

\- Non, non ce n'est rien à demain reposer vous. Dit-elle en partant.

Le lendemain les villageois avait été mis au courant des vraies raisons de l'extermination du clan Uchiwa puis la réhabilitation d'Itachi en tant que Ninja. Tsunade avait prévenu aussi de l'état de santé du blond et qu'il était en couple avec Sasuke. Au début plusieurs des villageois ont été surpris d'autres avaient été heureux pour le blond. Mais qu'elle referait un communiqué plus tard que pour l'instant elle devait s'occuper du Daimyo.

Dans la chambre de Naruto on pouvait le voir dormir dans les bras de Sasuke lover tel un chat. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé Sasuke. Tout doucement Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sous un puits sans fond il les adorait il passa sa main sous sa joue puis l'embrassa.

Après le baiser il se blottit dans ses bras quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kurama et Neji les deux avait un petit sourire amuser de les voir ainsi.

 _ **\- Aller les marmottes on se réveille**_. Dit-il tout sourire étant de bonne humeur étant chouchoutée par Neji. Qui celui-ci avait eu un interrogatoire par ses amis du fait qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils sortaient avec le plus puissant des démons.

\- _**Y a du monde qui veut te voir Naruto**_. Dit-il amuser sous le regard hébété du blond.

Derrière Kurama et Neji se trouvaient Shikamaru avec Chôji qui mangeait des chips suivi de Kiba qui embrassait la joue d'Hinata rouge de gêne sous le rire d'Ino qui tenait la main à Jûgo accompagné de Saï qui posait des questions à Gaara. Puis il avait ses deux Sensei Kakashi et Iruka qui disputaient le Ninja-copieur qui lisait son Icha Icha ce qui le fit sourire. Mais il ne voyait pas le reste de ses amis ce qui l'intrigua mais en même temps il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête.

\- Naruto est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Hinata qui était dans les bras de Kiba.

Celui-ci se décolla des bras de son brun pour s'assoir celui-ci n'appréciant pas il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Tel un moule accrocher sur son rocher ce qui le fit rire quand il fit aveugler par un flash.

 _ **\- Mince je n'ai pas retiré le flash Neji retire le**_. Dit-il en lui donnant l'appareil. Sous le regard hébété du blond et l'aura noir du brun.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

 _ **\- Je me venge pour la photo que tu as prise**_. Sourit-il.

\- Hn. Dit-il en soupirant parfois le renard se comportait comme un gamin.

\- Merci pour avoir aidé Kura Hinata et Ino.

\- De rien. Sourit-elle timidement.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ? On est tes amis. Expliqua Ino énerver mais en même temps elle comprenait vu le comportement de Sakura.

 _ **\- Désoler mais la veille avait demandé à ceux qui étaient au courant de garder le silence.**_

\- Qui était au courant ?

Sous la question d'Ino les personnes au courant se mirent à côté du couple. Ils avaient Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, Saï, Neji, Kurama et Shikamaru.

\- On était tous au courant depuis le début. Répondit Shikamaru.

\- D'accord je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous étiez tout le temps avec Naruto et pourquoi vous ne restiez pas quand Sakura était là.

\- Elle a fait trop de mal au tour d'elle juste pour avoir l'amour de Sasuke. Répondit Kakashi.

\- Tsunade nous a révélé la vérité sur Itachi, l'état de santé de Naruto et du fait qu'il soit en couple avec Sasuke mais rien d'autre.

\- C'est normal vu qu'il a le Daimyo il est là pour juger les agissements du conseil et aussi Sakura. Répondit Sasuke.

\- Au fait Sasuke comment as tu fait pour savoir où était exactement Naruto ? Demanda Gaara perplexe ne comprenant toujours pas comment il avait fait.

\- J'ai ressenti son effusion de Chakra il est vrai que c'était infime mais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît on s'est ou se trouve l'autre.

\- Oui en plus à chaque fois qu'un de nous deux était dans l'éparage l'autre le savait. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois on se croisait pendant les missions. Sourit le bond. Et que je savais qu'il viendra nous aider pendant la guerre vu qu'Itachi me lavait dis.

\- Hn.

Quand ils firent déranger par un frappement à la porte c'était Tsunade qui était arrivé avec le visage fermé.

\- Bien avant toute chose le Daimyo voudrait vous voir. Dit-elle en direction de Naruto, Sasuke et de Kurama. Pour qui est de votre fille vous la verrait plus tard pour l'instant elle dort.

Ils suivirent Tsunade jusque dans son bureau quand ils arrivèrent le Daimyo était en train de prendre son thé tranquillement servi par Shizune.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'acièrent en attendant le védique. Le Daimyo avait remarqué que Sasuke ne lâchait pas la main de Naruto et que Kyûbi était venue avec Neji qui tenait dans ses bras. Quant à Tsunade elle s'était assise derrière son bureau.

\- Bien nous pouvons enfin commencer. Tout à bord comme vous devez le savoir Tsunade-sama a prévenu les villageois pour Itachi et pour toi Naruto.

\- Oui nos amis nous l'on dit quand ils sont venus nous voir.

\- Bien maintenant parlons plus sérieusement. Dit-il d'un ton froid. Homura et Koharu vont être jugés pour leur acte. Pour de ce qui est de Mademoiselle Haruno c'est une autre histoire.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé les raisons de son acte elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était la faute de Naruto. Elle est tellement aveuglée par la jalousie sa m'en bête. Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous savez Sakura a toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke même après son départ. Elle ne m'a pas pardonné d'avoir laissé Sasuke partir. Il faut dire après mon retour j'ai acheté le quartier Uchiwa pour le détruire afin de faire une nouvelle rue commerçante. J'ai aussi remis la police en place qui fonctionne parfaitement et j'ai aussi réhabilité la maison de ma famille. Expliqua Naruto puis il soupira. Après ça les choses ont changé entre nous elle ne supportait pas que j'efface tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le clan Uchiwa. Puis Sasuke est revenu au village j'étais heureux. Dit-il tout en se blottissant dans les bras de Sasuke. Sasuke et moi ont cachait notre relation pour éviter les ennuis mais elle nous a surpris. Dit-il tristement.

\- Oui c'est exact elle m'a expliqué ce fait elle a demandé de l'aide à Homura et Koharu qui ont accepté.

\- Oui. Quand Sasuke est parti les choses ont comment dire…

\- _**Empirer par ma faute en le rendant fertile.**_

\- Vous savez Kyûbi-sama votre Jutsu interdit serait vraiment utile mais le soucie c'est la source de Chakra.

\- _**Oui mais il peut être modifiable je l'ai bien modifié pour Naruto**_. Dit-il en regardant le Daimyo.

\- Bien vous travaillerez sur ça je le veux pour moi. Expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire qui surprit le reste des personnes dans la pièce.

\- Mais Daimyo-sama vous ne pouvez demander une telle chose ! Claqua la voix de Tsunade.

\- Vous ne pouvez comprendre vous êtes une femme. Je suis un homme qui aime un autre homme depuis des années on a adopté mais il n'est pas de ma chère il ne pourra pas hélas me succéder. Dit-il tristement.

\- _**Je comprends parfaitement j'ai Saï qui est très intéressé et je soupçonne Kakashi aussi**_. Répondit Kurama avec un micro sourire. _**Et je vais être claire un jour il aura un mini moi dans Konoha.**_

\- Comment ça ? Demandèrent tous en chœur.

\- _**C'est simple quand Neji sera près je porterais notre enfant vu que j'ai un Chakra illimité.**_

Tous regardèrent Kurama avec des yeux ronds personne aurait cru entendre sa de la bouche du terrifiant des démons. Quant à Neji il était tout aussi surpris quand il sentit la main de Kurama lui caresser le dos. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Kyûbi mais tu es fou tu as vu comment Naruto a réagi avec ses fluctuations de Chakra. Rouspéta Tsunade.

\- Je sais mais je peux le gérer de plus c'est le seul symptôme qui a eu que je n'ai pu retirer.

\- J'avoue que votre travail a été remarquable pour ce jutsu. Et donc trois personnes seraient intéressées.

\- Oui comme je le disais il a vous, Saï et Kakashi.

\- Bien j'accepte que ses personnes bénéficient de ce jutsu. Mais après vous devrez arrêter de l'utiliser.

\- D'accord.

Tsunade soupira le Daimyo était vraiment une personne tout à fait étrange. Mais depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir elle avait eu vent des rumeurs.

\- Daimyo-sama quand vous tomberiez enceint vous devrez rester au village pour que je vois l'avancement de la grosse de plus je formerais Ino et Hinata pour avoir de l'aide vu qu'on aura plusieurs personnes qui seront dans ce cas de figure.

\- C'est parfait voilà déjà un problème de régler. Exclama Tsunade.

\- _**Pas tout à fait j'ai oublié de dire que comme vous le savez ce jutsu rend la personne fertile à vie mais aussi ce jutsu est héréditaires.**_ Dit-il en regardant le Daimyo qui avait les yeux brillants et Tsunade soupira.

\- Donc Naruto peut faire d'autre enfant mais en plus tous les garçons qu'il aura pourront tomber enceint si sont avec des hommes.

 _ **\- Oui tout à fait et ça sera pareil pour les autres personnes qui béniront de ce jutsu.**_

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Soupira Tsunade.

\- Maintenant parlons de Homura et de Koharu. Ils vont être exécutés sur la place publique où tous leurs mes faits seront cités. Puis Tsunade-sama citera ceux de Denzo qui va être retiré de rang de Ninja de Konoha. Est-ce que ça vous va ? Demanda le Daimyo.

\- Oui. Répondirent-t-ils en chœurs.

\- Parfait deuxième problème de régler.

\- Maintenant Mademoiselle Haruno. Même s'il a fait des actes graves je ne peux pas l'exécuter. Je pensais lui bloquer son Chakra puis lui faire subir le Jutsu de l'oubli.

\- Ce Jutsu est assez particulier s'il est mal exécuté elle pourrait se souvenir.

\- Je sais Tsunade-sama mais elle ne restera pas dans ce village je vais la garder près de moi.

\- Il est hors de question c'est un trop grand risque ! Cria Tsunade. Je veux bien quel subies un blocage de Chakra et un Jutsu de l'oubli. Mais elle restera là sous ma surveillance.

\- Si vous le voulez elle restera ici. Soupirat-il.

Tsunade regarda longuement Sasuke et Naruto toujours coller l'un à l'autre elle devait leur expliquer ce quel avait découvert sur leur fille des risques qu'elle pourrait porter au monde Ninja.

\- Et pour finir cette réunion je vais parler d'un sujet qui fâche.

\- De quel sujet ? Demanda Naruto perplexe.

\- Naruto Sasuke quand votre fille est née il a eu un petit soucie.

\- Commença ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Votre fille a déjà le Rinnegan, le Sharingan puis le Chakra de Kyûbi. Dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Et donc vous pensez qu'elle est une menace ?

\- Pas du tout Sasuke c'est juste que je lui aie posé un sceau pour que son Chakra se développe doucement.

\- D'accord. Tonna la voix de Naruto. Je comprends je ne veux pas que ma fille subie ce que moi j'ai subie pendant mon enfance.

\- Au fait comment vous allez appeler votre fille ? Demanda le Daimyo.

\- J'avais pensé à Aiko Uchiwa Uzumaki-Namikaze. Répondit Naruto.

Tous regardèrent Naruto c'est vrai qu'il avait bien choisi le nom de sa fille c'était bien un enfant de l'amour. Depuis leurs débuts Naruto et Sasuke se tournaient autour puis petit à petit leurs relations c'est changer pour finir en pur amour.

\- Je trouve que tu as bien choisi. Répondit Sasuke en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Bien Aiko est une petite fille qui fera parler beaucoup d'elle.

 _ **\- Pour l'instant quand mon enfant sera né sa sera une autre histoire**_. Réponds Kurama avec un petit sourire.

\- Il est vrai quand votre enfant sera né sa sera un autre problème à régler.

\- Bien entendu Daimyo-sama.

Depuis ce jour le village avait était mis au courant des dispositions du Daimyo puis les deux vieux dus conseillent firent exécuter.

Quant à Sakura eut son Chakra de bloqué puis subi le Jutsu de l'oubli pour quel ne souviennent plus de ses actes. Tout le Village avait été mis au courant certains de ses amis étaient resté et d'autres ne voulait plus la voir. Sakura restait près de Tsunade au fil du temps elle c'était marié et avait eu des enfants. Le Jutsu de l'oubli qu'avaient utilisé Naruto et Sasuke sur elle avait fonctionné à merveille. En parlant d'eux ils avaient fait une fête où ils invitèrent leurs amis pour leur présenter leur fille Aiko.

Plus tard Kurama avait réussi à améliorer son Jutsu il en avait fait part à Tsunade qui avait eu à peine le temps de finir de former Ino et Hinata pour le travaille. Il avait commencé par le Daimyo qui était revenu au Village quelques mois plus tard avec son mari. Entre-temps il avait appliqué son Jutsu sur Gaara qui lui aussi était au Village tous ses amis avait découvert un Saï aux petits soins pour lui. Depuis quelques mois Iruka était lui aussi tomber enceint de Kakashi qui avait changé de comportement ou plutôt il n'arrivait pas en retard quand il s'agissait d'Iruka.

Kurama avait fini par lui aussi à sauter le pas mais ce n'était pas lui qui portait l'enfant mais Neji qui lui avait demandé. Quant à Sasuke et Naruto ils vivaient heureux avec Aiko qui avait eu un petit frère nommé Aki par Sasuke qui avait fait sourire leurs amis.

La vie battait son plein dans le Village de Konoha dans le bureau de l'Hokage on pouvait entendre les rires transmis par le vent. Naruto avait été nommé Hokage et Sasuke était devenu Anbu pour le protéger. Quant à Kakashi, Iruka, Kurama, Neji et Shikamaru étaient devenus les nouveaux membres du conseil. Saï était toujours le messager pour Konoha mais il vivait à Suna. Il faisait bon de vivre dans ce nouveau Konoha.

 **La fin**

Nounouillechan : Voici la fin de nouveau départ !

Conscience : J'ai cru que tu ne le finirais jamais. En plus ta commencer deux nouvelle fic une sur Zoro et Sanji puis de Sasuke et Naruto.

Nounouillechan : Rhoo ça va c'est rien ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite Review !


End file.
